YO SERE TU REALIDAD
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: ¡Este es un Archie-fic! Archie tomará una decisión que alterará para siempre el rumbo de las vidas de Annie y Candy, quien una vez más deberá decidir entre su propia felicidad y la de otros, entre la amistad y un nuevo e inesperado amor...
1. Chapter 1

YO SERE TU REALIDAD

por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_Candy Candy es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi publicada en 1976_

_Producida para televisión por Toei Animation, 1977 _

PARTE I: Una confesión y un adiós

Todos continuaban disfrutando de un hermoso día soleado en el hogar de Pony; sin embargo, dos de los allí presentes no tenían idea de las vueltas que les daría el destino: Annie Britter y Candy White Andley.

La enfermera había tomado la decisión de regresar a vivir permanentemente al lado de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María y de esta forma ayudarlas en la difícil tarea de hacerse cargo de las decenas de niños huérfanos y desamparados que allí habitaban. Pero un joven millonario tenía otros planes.

Candy terminaba de engullir un emparedado cuando William Albert Andley se acercó. "¿No deseas acompañarme nuevamente a la colina, pequeña? Tengo algo importante que decirte." Candy no tenía idea de qué se trataba, por lo que aceptó ir a caminar junto a su protector y amigo al lugar donde había dado comienzo su primera ilusión. Una vez allí Albert comenzó a tocar la gaita, y Candy no pudo evitar remontar sus recuerdos a aquella ocasión en que lo vio por primera vez sin siquiera sospechar su verdadera identidad... entonces era tan sólo el príncipe de la colina cuya sonrisa habría de quedar plasmada para siempre en su memoria.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Albert. "Candy, no tienes que responder de inmediato a lo que voy a proponerte. Sé que has pasado por unos momentos muy difíciles entre la pérdida de tu trabajo en el hospital y tu ruptura con Terry, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que será de ti, mi pequeña..."

"¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Albert?"

"Candy, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué no quise avisarte de inmediato que había recobrado la memoria? ¿Tampoco imaginas por qué aquella tarde sobre el césped yo te pedí que compartiéramos más, que fuéramos más amigos?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo, estabas preocupado por mí luego que rompí con Terry y no deseabas agobiarme con tus asuntos, ¡aunque nunca lo hiciste! ¿Acaso hay algo que te inquieta?"

"Sí, mi pequeña, hay algo que me inquieta desde hace tiempo...tú."

Candy observó al joven, y vio en sus ojos un destello en el cual no había reparado antes, y se sintió incómoda. "¿Qué quieres decir...yo?"

"Lo que oyes... te amo desde mis días de amnesia, tal vez antes y no me había dado cuenta, y no sabes cómo sufrí al verte tan enamorada de Terry, aunque no más que lo que tú sufriste y has sufrido toda tu vida, y ya no quiero que tengas pesar alguno. Candy, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Ella quedó de una pieza. ¡Su tío abuelo, que además era su adorado príncipe de la colina, pidiéndole matrimonio! Su cabeza daba vueltas en total confusión...debería estar rebosante de felicidad...su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, ¡estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida con ella! ¿Por qué no reaccionaba de una vez?

Luego de un lapso que parecía interminable, tomó la palabra. "¿Te das cuenta que ante la ley eres como mi padre? ¿Y qué pensará la tía Elroy? ¡Llevo tu apellido, Albert!"

"A la tía Elroy no le quedará otro remedio que aceptar nuestra decisión, y respecto a tu relación legal conmigo, soy tu tutor, pero no hay ninguna cláusula que indique que con la adopción te hayas convertido en mi hija..." Al rubio le perturbó la súbita reacción de su protegida, ¡esto no era lo que él esperaba!

"¿Y qué hay de los Leagan? Ya bastante daño me han hecho, ¡no quiero volver a verlos nunca!" Aún conservaba intacto el momento en que fue llamada a aquella oscura villa engañada por Neil.

"De ellos me encargaré yo...como dije, no tienes que darme una respuesta definitiva, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario." Dicho esto, prosiguió tocando la gaita, y Candy se limitó a escuchar el sonido de la misma, aún aturdida por los acontecimientos.

A lo lejos, un espigado y elegante joven de cabello abundante y ojos almíbar observaba la escena, y no era la primera vez que se encontraba en semejante situación. Aún no olvidaba la tarde que sintió un ardor en lo más profundo de su pecho al sorprender a Candy, a su Candy, charlar animadamente con el aristócrata Grandchester. Con Anthony no se había sentido celoso aunque Candy había dejado ver claramente sus sentimientos hacia su fallecido primo, por respeto a los lazos de amistad y de sangre que los unían y por aprecio genuino por la pareja, pero el condenado Grandchester siempre lograba llevar la paciencia de Archie hasta el límite, más aún cuando observaba el creciente amor entre el inglés y la valiente enfermera.

Tal y como lo hiciera años antes, comenzó a dar golpes contra el tronco de un árbol. "¡No, no y no!", exclamaba en medio de su soledad, "No debo continuar sintiéndome así con Candy...¡no debo sentir celos del tío Albert!" Pero la fuerza de su amor amenazaba nuevamente con doblegar su razón, y es que Archiwald Cornwell apenas comenzaba a desarrollar una relación familiar con la cabeza de los Andley. Anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de departir con él mientras este último y Candy compartían el departamento en Chicago, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y Albert había dejado de ser un hombre sin pasado para convertirse en el pariente más cercano a la familia en adición a la tía Elroy.

Su henchido corazón no dejaba de preguntarse por qué después de todos estos años, y de todos los instantes que había estado al lado de Annie, continuaba enamorado de Candy, y lo más doloroso de todo era que la joven de ojos color esmeralda parecía ajena al efecto que en él provocaba.

Sólo Stear parecía inmune a la coraza de valor colocada por su hermano para ocultar sus emociones. ¡Stear! ¡Cuánta falta le hacía en estos momentos!

"¡Archieeeee!" La voz tenue y dulce de Annie era inconfundible aún en medio de los frondosos árboles. "¿Archie, dónde estás?"

De súbito, Archie tomó una resolución, la misma que debió haber tomado en un inicio de no haber flaqueado al ver a su actual novia llorando encerrada en una cueva en los terrenos del colegio San Pablo. Tal vez podía engañar a Annie, ¡pero más nunca volvería a traicionarse a sí mismo, sin importar cómo o con quién se encontrara Candy!

"¡Por fin te encuentro, Archie!", exclamó la joven con alegría. "Vamos a mi casa, ¡mi padre adquirió un caballo del rancho de Tom y no sabes cómo yo deseo verte montado en él!"

"Annie", interrumpió Archie, "sólo lo diré esta vez, y sé que esto será cruel e injusto para ti, pero más injusto sería el prolongar una situación que ambos sabemos sólo terminara en desdicha, en especial para ti..."

"¿De qué situación me hablas, Archie?" El joven pudo apreciar cómo la barbilla de su novia comenzaba a temblar. "¡Santo Dios, ella sabe! Siempre lo ha sabido!'

"Annie...no voy a acompañarte a la casa de tu padre.."

"¡Basta, por favor!" El temblor de Annie se había convertido en llanto. "Mi padre te aprecia mucho, está esperándote!"

"¡Ya no trates de aferrarte, por favor!" Sintió cómo los ojos aguados en lágrimas de la joven se clavaban en los suyos. "Cometí un error contigo, Annie, y lo peor es que cometí dicho error con el único propósito de no lastimarte, pero sólo conseguí abrir cada vez más la herida. No te amo, Annie, nunca te he amado...espero alguna vez me perdones..."

"¡No, Archie! ¡No me importa que no me ames! Sé que no me amabas antes, ¡pero no me importó porque te amo! ¡Sólo dame tiempo, amor mío!"

"Tiempo es lo más valioso que hemos perdido precisamente. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que te ame tal y como eres? Eres una mujer hermosa, de buenos valores, sencilla por demás..."

"Si soy tan buena como dices, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?"

"Te quiero mucho...pero no te amo como para casarme contigo. Entiéndelo, ambos seríamos infelices por más que lo niegues..."

"Tú eres quien no entiende que mi felicidad es estar a tu lado..."

"¡Pues tarde o temprano lo tendrás que entender! Adiós, Annie, siento mucho que haya tenido que suceder de esta manera."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Adiós y nada más? ¿Y qué explicación vas a darle a mis padres?"

"No te preocupes, próximamente voy a reunirme con tu padre y pedirle excusas por el rompimiento."

"Qué fácil lo dices...rompimiento.." La mirada de Annie se tornó helada y cortante, como nunca antes Archie la había visto. "¿Es por ella, no es cierto? ¡Es por Candy!"

"No hables de Candy como si fuera tu enemiga. Y no, no se trata de Candy, se trata de ti y de mí, jamás podremos ser felices juntos."

"¿Sigues enamorado de ella, verdad?"

Archie se acercó a Annie. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero era inevitable, pues lo que mal comienza, mal termina. "Te pido que no metas a Candy en nuestras cosas. Sí, la amo, nunca he dejado de amarla, una vez intenté decírselo pero en eso tú apareciste, aunque eso ya lo sabes... y si en algo te alegra saberlo, el tiempo me ha demostrado que Candy jamás me verá con otros ojos y que para ella siempre seré como su primo. De mi parte, Candy nunca sabrá cuánto la amo...espero me comprendas..."

Annie no pudo más, y salió corriendo del lugar. 'Es mejor así', pensó Archie. Prefería ser feliz cobijando a Candy en sus pensamientos, que ser infeliz al lado de una persona a quien había protegido sólo por lástima.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II: El brillo de tus ojos

Acostada sobre la rama del Padre Árbol, Candy no dejaba de dar vueltas a sus pensamientos. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Albert la sorprendiera con su propuesta de matrimonio, y la chica aún no sabía qué hacer. Estaba y estaría eternamente agradecida del hombre que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida y que estuvo siempre a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero de ahí a ser su esposa...ni siquiera Anthony con su cariño y bondad había despertado en ella esa posibilidad en su corazón de niña. El único hombre con quien alguna vez había pensado en formar una familia respondía a un solo nombre: Terrence G. Grandchester.

Divisó en la distancia una silueta conocida...el chico de andar inconfundible y traje hecho a la medida avanzaba a pasos agigantados. "¡Candy!", gritó, "¿Candy, dónde estás? La Señorita Pony me dijo que te encontrabas aq..." Archie no pudo terminar la frase pues una rubia de cabellos rizados había aterrizado sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, terminando Candy encima del chico. Lo abrazó instintivamente, y recordó cómo años atrás se había aferrado a él luego que el carruaje que los transportaba a Londres era rebasado por el auto en que viajaba un irreverente Terry. En aquel momento ella no había reparado en su reacción, mas ahora estaba plenamente consciente del cuerpo masculino que permanecía inmóvil debajo de sí, y de unos ojos con destellos ambarinos que parecían buscar las profundidades de sus propios ojos esmeralda...y sintió una atmósfera de tensión invadiendo el plácido lugar.

Archie la apartó a un lado y se puso de pie. "¡Ten mucho cuidado, Candy! Recuerda que ya no tienes la agilidad de una niña, ¡y vaya forma de recibirme!"

La joven se sonrojó no sin antes guiñar el ojo como siempre solía hacerlo. "Lo siento mucho, Archie...¡es que deseaba tanto sorprenderte! Ahora pórtate como un caballero y ayúdame a levantarme", dijo, y fingiendo arrogancia extendió su mano en busca de ayuda.

El siempre educado Archiwald la ayudó a incorporarse. Aguardó a que Candy se arreglara su ya estropeado vestido y dijo, "He venido a hablarte de Annie. Estoy preocupado por ella, y quiero que tú me ayudes."

"Hace días que no sé de ella. Traté de visitarla a casa de sus padres, y el señor Britter me dijo que no se sentía bien."

Archie respiró profundo. "Candy, lo que voy a decirte va a sorprenderte mucho, y es sobre la causa de la pena de Annie... verás, el día que estuvimos todos nosotros reunidos con Albert aquí en el hogar de Pony, Annie regresó a su casa temprano, y con toda razón... rompí con ella."

"¡Pobre Annie! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Archie?"

'Porque aún te amo', quiso responder, 'pero nunca lo sabrás.' En lugar de eso contestó, "Tal vez no lo comprendas, pero el día que Annie me reveló por primera vez lo que sentía por mi, no tuve la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no aceptar el cariño que me ofrecía a manos llenas...¡cómo iba a ser tan cruel y no corresponder a sus sentimientos! En sus ojos siempre se percibía un hilo de tristeza, y no soportaba la idea de pensar que yo podía ser el motivo de su desdicha. Ahora comprendo que fui un cobarde al no haber sido sincero con ella antes, y en lugar de una verdadera relación, lo que tuvimos fue más bien un amor de hermanos, y me sentía unido a ella por pura costumbre."

"No hables así, por favor..."

"Es la verdad. Ya no puedo causarle más daño, Candy, no a una maravillosa mujer que me ha querido sin reservas... ¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que no la amo, que Dios sabe lo mucho que me he esforzado para llegar a amarla? Pero ya no puedo continuar con esta farsa... me estoy deshonrando a mí mismo y con ello estoy engañando a una chica que sólo ha sabido ser gentil conmigo."

Candy permaneció en silencio. Annie, su amiga y casi su hermana, destruida por su separación de Archie...pero él tenía razón. No era justo para Archie ni para Annie el mantener un noviazgo basado en el respeto pero carente de amor... al menos de parte de él.

Archie la tomó por los hombros. "Candy, sé que eres fuerte, y Annie te necesita más que nunca... tal vez ella no quiera hablar con nadie ahora mismo, pero en algún momento lo hará y cuando ese día llegue quiero que estés allí para darle ánimo."

"Lo que me pides es difícil, es mi amiga quien está sufriendo, y yo sé muy bien lo que se siente desde que rompí con..."

"Sí, ese aristócrata malcriado."

"Ahora entiendo por qué Annie no ha querido recibir a nadie en su casa. ¿Has hablado con sus padres?"

"Me reuní con ellos al otro día de haber terminado con ella. El señor Britter se entristeció mucho, pero a la larga comprendió que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y la señora Britter, bueno... no desea volver a verme."

"Fue muy valiente de tu parte haber hablado con ellos."

"Debí haberlo sido hace mucho tiempo, no debí haber aceptado el amor de Annie."

"Hiciste lo que creías era mejor para Annie, y te doy las gracias, ¡fue menos llorona mientras estuvo contigo!"

Archie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Siempre tan graciosa, Candy, tan dispuesta a darme ánimo. Pero aún no me has dicho si vas a ayudar a Annie."

Candy lo observó, y al hacerlo vio cómo la luz del sol descendía hasta descansar sobre sus ojos, haciendo que los mismos lucieran más brillantes... '¡Sus ojos cambian de color!', pensó. ¿Cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta? De repente parecía como si la sola presencia de Archie iluminara todo el lugar...era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

"Te lo prometo, Archie. Voy a apoyarlos, a Annie... y a ti."

El sonrió nuevamente y se limitó a decir, "Gracias, Candy", mientras ella no dejaba de preguntarse, '¿Realmente conozco bien a Archie Cornwell?'


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III. Decisiones

Albert solicitó a George que acudiera en busca de Candy y la llevara a la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood. Minutos antes, Archie había informado a todo el clan la ruptura de su compromiso con Annie, y todos se sorprendieron. La tía Elroy, aunque aliviada de saber que la huérfana de Pony ya no tendría un espacio en la familia, se retiró a su habitación, y Eliza y Neil también se marcharon con una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios de cada cual.

El joven millonario sabía por medio de Archie que Candy estaba al tanto de lo sucedido entre él y Annie, por lo que no necesitaba explicarle a ella lo sucedido. Pero tenía una razón de mucho peso para hablar con ella de inmediato.

La joven atravesó con alegría el portal de las rosas, tanto que en su carrera tropezó con Archie. El no hizo más que reírse. "¡Ya veo que esa parte de ti nunca cambiará, Candy!"

Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron una vez más con los destellos acaramelados de su amigo, y sintió un inesperado rubor subir a sus mejillas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Retiró la mirada y cuando volvió a mirarlo vio en Archie una expresión un tanto conocida...sólo lo había visto así una vez, en el Colegio San Pablo, cuando él estaba por hacerle una confesión que ella no alcanzó a escuchar...o que no deseaba oír, pues ya su corazón pertenecía a un insolente chico inglés.

Archie quedó en una pieza. ¿Acaso era su imaginación, o le pareció ver a Candy sonrojarse ante el contacto? Alcanzó a decir, "Albert te espera en el jardín, ya nos dijo a todos lo que piensa hacer, sólo quedas por saberlo tú."

"¡Muchas gracias!", exclamó. Caminó en dirección al jardín principal, y de repente se dio la vuelta. Archie no había apartado su vista de ella, y fue entonces cuando él se acercó, tomó su mano y la besó. "Hasta luego, Candy..."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Como en los viejos tiempos...eso hice la primera vez que nos vimos."

¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? En aquel primer encuentro, Candy había visto en Archie a un apuesto y seductor joven. Más tarde conoció a Stear, y aunque también lo consideraba atractivo, no le parecía tan galante como su hermano menor.

"¡Hasta pronto, Archie!" Salió corriendo a encontrarse con Albert, a quien vio arrastrándose por el césped con Pupee. Se sentía en deuda con él, el príncipe de la colina que habría de manejar el rumbo de su vida, el eterno hermano que nunca tuvo..."¡Hola, señor Albert!", lo saludó como solía hacer cuando era apenas una niña. "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Albert se levantó, y su rostro se tornó serio. "Candy, necesito que hablemos...vamos a caminar." Así lo hicieron.

"¿Qué sucede, Albert? ¡Me estás asustando!"

"Recibí ayer un telegrama informando que me necesitan en África para asistir en el manejo de un brote de cólera, y he decidido ir. Candy, había prometido no presionarte al respecto, pero ante las circunstancias debo decirte que la única razón por la que me quedaría aquí en Lakewood es si tú aceptas ser mi esposa."

Candy quedó petrificada. Su Albert, su padre, su confidente, iría al otro lado del mundo nuevamente, exponiéndose a toda clase de peligros. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que te puede pasar? ¡Podrías enfermarte!"

"Ambos sabemos que ya una vez estuve en ese continente, y créeme, tomaremos las debidas precauciones..."

"Si lo que tengo que hacer para disuadirte de que vayas es casarme contigo, entonces lo haré!"

"No tan rápido, mi pequeña, esto no es un chantaje ni nada parecido. Solo quiero que te cases conmigo porque me quieres, ¡es sólo que si me aceptas no voy a dejarte sola estando recién casados! Pero si de todos modos necesitas más tiempo, lo entenderé. Además, tu eres muy obstinada, mas no podrás doblegar mi voluntad ni en este ni en ningún otro asunto", rió.

"Albert..." Candy no pudo continuar. Por más que lo analizaba, no lograba dar con la respuesta que esperaba su protector. "No sé qué decir..."

El joven dejó de reír. "Quiero aclarar algo contigo, Candy. No importa cuál sea tu respuesta, siempre podrás contar conmigo, ya sea que vivas aquí o en el hogar de Pony. Cuando te adopté, no lo hice por un día o dos, me comprometí de por vida. Me enamoré de ti de repente y sin proponérmelo, pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión, ¡jamás perderás mi cariño ni mi amistad!"

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Eres tan bueno conmigo, Albert! Me conoces bien, no puedo mentirte..."

El sabía la respuesta antes de escucharla de los labios de ella, y pensó dos veces antes de preguntar, "¿Es Terry, verdad? Aún no lo has olvidado."

Candy lo miró sorprendida, pues aún no se había detenido a pensar si el recuerdo de Terry había influenciado en su decisión. Luego de varios segundos, finalmente contestó: "Por increíble que parezca, acabo de darme cuenta que no se trata de Terry..."

"¿Entonces?"

'Es una fuerza que no puedo explicar...una fuerza que me lleva en otra dirección', quiso decir, pero terminó diciendo, "Se trata de mí, quiero seguir buscando mi propio camino y ese camino es ayudar lo más que pueda a mis dos madres, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, continuar trabajando y amando mi trabajo como hasta ahora...mi respuesta es no, Albert, ¿podrás perdonarme?"

"¿Perdonarte? ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, pequeña!" Avanzó hacia ella y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, y Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. "¡Oh, no, nada de lagrimas! Prométeme que vas a sonreír...eso es... ¡así me gusta, mi pequeña!"

"¡Te estoy haciendo sufrir!"

"Me ibas a hacer sufrir si me aceptabas únicamente por deber, nunca fue mi intención forzarte a nada."

"¿Me visitarás al hogar de Pony antes de partir?"

"Te prometo verte antes que me vaya."

El rostro de Candy se iluminó, acababa de ocurrírsele una de las más descabelladas ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo. "Albert, dices que en África tomarías los debidos cuidados...¿llevarías a Annie contigo?" Su abatida amiga continuaba sin recibir visita alguna. "Le haría bien distraerse un poco, y a Archie también le vendría bien darse un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas..."

"Candy, Annie no es tan independiente como tú."

"Necesitarán mas asistentes..."

"¿Qué dirían sus padres? Además, esa es una decisión que sólo ella debe tomar."

"Tal vez si le preguntas, podría decirte que sí."

"No ha recibido a nadie en semanas, ¿cómo crees que me recibiría a mi?"

"¿Qué tal si comienzas hablando con el señor Britter, y luego le haces el acercamiento?"

"Está bien", respondió su amigo, "no puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré."

"¡Gracias, Albert!", exclamó Candy. Pobre Annie...si al menos aceptara la proposición de partir a África con Albert...si lo hace...al menos ella no se sentiría tan culpable por no esforzarse más en ayudar a su amiga. ¿Pero por qué se sentía culpable? ¿Y por qué en lugar de intentar reconciliar a la pareja, estaba alejando a Annie de Archie?


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV: Cómo aliviar un corazón afligido

El hogar de Pony estaba atestado de parejas en busca de niños a quienes adoptar. Candy iba de un lado a otro, impartiendo disciplina a alguno que otro pequeño travieso, y poniendo en orden el lugar.

Nadie advirtió la llegada de un carruaje del cual descendió una diminuta joven de cabello oscuro y compungido rostro. Sus anteojos ocultaban gran parte de sus facciones debido a la pérdida de peso que había sufrido los pasados meses, y es que Patty O'Brien había bajado del cielo al infierno, destruyéndose en el proceso. En varias ocasiones Candy le había ofrecido en sus cartas pasar un tiempo con ella en Lakewood y de esta forma ambas hallar consuelo mutuamente...pero no fue sino hasta ahora que Patty aceptó.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior, y temió haber llegado en un mal momento. ¿Qué tal si se encontraba en medio de una gran fiesta? No estaba de ánimo para tanto bullicio, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Patty dio media vuelta. Ante sí un joven de cabello oscuro y chaqueta en cuero montaba un blanco caballo. Respondió con timidez, "Sí, estoy buscando a Candice White."

El joven bajó del caballo, acercándose a la asustada chica. "Debe estar adentro ayudando a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María. Hoy es el día en que los niños reciben visitas de padres interesados en adoptarlos."

Patty sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Nunca en su vida había sido una persona extrovertida ni conversadora como Candy, pero la partida de Stear la había convertido en una mujer retraída, enajenada del mundo, y poco dispuesta a hablar con los demás... aún con este simpático y amable muchacho que ahora estrechaba la mano. "Mi nombre es Tom."

Ella extendió su mano apretando la de él. "Gracias, Tom, el mío es Patricia O'Brien. Es mi primera vez aquí, ¿me llevarías con Candy, por favor?"

Tom no salía de su asombro... el granjero que se había prometido a sí mismo no desperdiciar sus pensamientos en ninguna mujer para dedicarse por completo a sus labores en el rancho no paraba de contemplar a la diminuta jovencita de ojos tristes. "Seguro, Patricia. Permíteme ayudarte con la valija, debes estar algo cansada..."

"¡Patty!"

Candy había salido a tomar un poco de aire, y en cuanto lo hizo reconoció a su amiga y compañera de colegio, y corrió a su encuentro, pero se detuvo en seco. Tal era la emoción de Patty al ver a Candy que casi se desploma al suelo, pero Tom amortiguó la caída tomando a la inconsciente chica en sus brazos.

"¡Patty! ¿Estás bien?" Candy se acercó, tocando la frente de su amiga. "Está ardiendo en fiebre... ¡y está tan delgada! Entremos, Tom, ¡es preciso bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes!"

"Enseguida", dijo él, y entraron por la puerta trasera para no irrumpir en el salón principal donde se estaban llevando a cabo algunas de las visitas. "Acuéstala sobre mi cama", dijo Candy una vez entraron a su habitación. Preparó unas compresas y las administró a su amiga, quien aún no despertaba.

"¿Quién es ella, Candy?"

"Es Patty, mi amiga del colegio... Stear era su novio y como te he contado antes, lo perdimos en la guerra. Ella vivió un tiempo en Florida mientras yo intentaba convencerla para que viniera...y veo que al fin lo hizo."

"No debe ser fácil para ella estar aquí."

"No debe ser fácil para ella estar en ninguna parte. ¡Dios mío, como ha adelgazado!"

"¿Y si encontramos una... una forma de distraerla?"

"¿Como cuál?"

"Ayudándote con los niños, por ejemplo. ¿Has pensado lo que conlleva para la señorita Pony y la Hermana María sostener en pie este lugar?"

"Ahora estoy yo para ayudarles."

"No es suficiente, Candy, eres muy bondadosa con los niños, y la mejor enfermera del mundo; pero cada día son más los niños que llegan al hogar, y nuestras dos madres necesitan de alguien más que les sirva de ayuda... quise decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo ahora se me presentó la oportunidad."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Por ella", observó a Patty quien ahora se movía inquieta debido a la calentura. "Supongo que debe estar tan acongojada por su dolor que de sólo verte se emocionó al punto de un desmayo... es obvio que necesitaba la compañía de una amiga, y para sanarse necesita permanecer aquí mas tiempo... para distraerse y por qué no, también para ayudarte con las tareas del hogar, tal vez como maestra, o como cocinera."

"Tom, ¡apenas he hablado con ella! ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que aceptará?"

"¿Desde cuándo Candy White no puede convencer a nadie?"

Ella sacó la lengua en señal de enfado. "Eres un..."

"Tranquila, de todos modos me retiro, quiero ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, para eso vine."

"¿Te harías cargo tú en mi lugar? Tengo que velar por Patty."

"Claro, Candy. Adiós."

"Adiós." Candy no apartaba la vista de su amiga y pensó, 'Tengo que decirle a Archie que Patty se encuentra aquí… Archie… ¿por qué ahora cuando te veo me inquieto, como si fuéramos dos extraños? ¿Y por qué me sonrió cuando pienso en ti? ¿Cuando comenzó a pasar todo esto?'


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE V: Intentando olvidar

La luz del sol resplandecía insistentemente sobre las dos figuras que viajaban en el automóvil que daba tumbos sobre la maleza africana. Albert pensaba en Candy y en la última vez que la vio al visitarla al hogar de Pony y despedirse de ella… no había permanecido mucho tiempo en el lugar pues su protegida se encontraba al cuidado de una demacrada Patricia O' Brien, a quien no le había bajado la calentura. Decidió retirar la imagen de Candy de su mente y concentrarse en la chica sentada a su lado.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Annie no había reparado en el joven millonario que la observaba con detenimiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó la invitación de Albert? ¿Y cómo fue que su padre apoyó la idea? Lo único que recordaba era su urgencia en salir de América lo antes posible y no regresar nunca más… ¿pero viajar a África? ¿Y en medio de una epidemia? ¿Cómo sus padres no se opusieron?

"¿En qué estás pensando, Annie?"

Por vez primera desde que iniciaron el viaje, Annie se dirigió al joven de cabellos dorados. "Es increíble todo esto… hace apenas un par de días me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación y ahora estoy en otro continente, lejos de mi tierra y de todo lo que conozco…", y quiso añadir, 'y de Candy y Archie'.

"Una experiencia nueva, de seguro…" La miró con seriedad. "¿Te estas arrepintiendo, pequeña?" Se sorprendió al llamarla de la misma forma como solía referirse a Candy.

La morena rió con nerviosismo diciendo, "Estoy asustada. ¿Qué tal si se asoma un león o un cocodrilo?"

Albert soltó una carcajada, y Annie sonrió ante lo desenvuelto que lucía el hombre en medio de la espesa vegetación. "Verás, al cabo de un tiempo te entenderás tan bien con ellos que querrás tenerlos de mascotas. ¡No estés celoso, Pupee!", dijo al animalito cuya cabeza se asomaba ansiosa debajo del brazo de su amo.

Permanecieron en silencio una vez más, hasta que Annie preguntó: "¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"Tu cabaña esta justo al lado de la mía, de esta manera podré estar pendiente a ti, tal y como prometí al señor Britter y a Candy."

"¿Dijiste Candy?"

"Así es. Supongo entonces que no te despediste de ella…" Al ver a su acompañante bajar la cabeza, Albert decidió correr el riesgo y conocer la verdad sobre esta dulce e impresionante chica y las circunstancias que la trajeron hasta África con él. "¿Estás molesta con Candy, Annie?"

Los ojos de Annie adquirieron un destello relámpago que lo sorprendió. Debajo de ese velo de timidez se escondía una mujer con una fuerza interior y una pasión oculta que ella misma desconocía. "¿Por qué lo dices… y por qué debería estar molesta con ella?"

"No la has visto desde que rompiste con Archie."

"La única visita que recibí a partir de entonces fue la tuya, Albert… ¡y nos engañaste! Al principio pretendías hablar de negocios con mi padre. De lo contrario, tampoco te hubiera visto."

"Tienes razón…pero Candy es tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana. ¿No era lógico que acudieras a ella en busca de apoyo? Está muy preocupada por ti, y aunque no te quise decir antes, la idea de viajar a África juntos fue de ella."

"¡Claro que ella iba a desear que viniera! Seguro quería que yo estuviera lo más lejos posible para ella quedarse con…", se detuvo, y al mirar a Albert vio cómo una de sus cejas se alzaba con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto, y no pudo evitar abrir su corazón y despejar las dudas del joven. "Archie está enamorado de Candy. Siempre lo ha estado. En aquellos días en Londres, el casi le confesó su amor y yo irrumpí en la conversación… no soportaba la idea de escuchar a mi amado proferir palabras de amor a otra que no fuera yo, mucho menos Candy…todos parecían estar hechizados por ella, y creo que en un principio Stear también sintió algo especial por ella, pero no estoy segura de ello. Todo lo que sé es que a lo largo de estos años viví siempre con el temor de que mi mejor amiga me quitara a Archie."

"¿Y seguiste con él aún sabiendo que no te quería?"

"Pensé que con el tiempo el llegaría a enamorarse de mí, y casi pensé que lo había hecho, pero me equivoqué…"

"¿Fue por Candy que él terminó contigo?"

"No exactamente, pero…"

"¿No exactamente? ¿Significa entonces que Candy no sabe nada al respecto?"

"Archie me pidió que no dijera nada porque… porque piensa que ella nunca le va a corresponder, y Albert… prefiero que nunca lo sepa. No dirás nada a Candy, ¿verdad?"

"No me corresponde contar a Candy algo tan delicado… y sin ánimo de inmiscuirme, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco dura con Candy? Ella no tiene la culpa de que Archie la ame, y tampoco tiene la culpa de que no te ame a ti…" No pudo continuar; una gruesa lágrima bajaba libremente por la mejilla de la joven, y sin pensarlo extendió su mano y enjugó su llanto. 'Me abrió su corazón', pensó, 'y es hora que yo haga lo mismo.'

"Annie…" , comenzó,sintiéndose un poco incómodo; era la primera vez que él permitía que alguien aparte de Candy lo escuchara y no ser él quien lo hiciera. "Annie, si te dijera que he estado enamorado de Candy por mucho tiempo, ¿me creerías?"

Annie se sobresaltó preguntando: "¿Tú también, Albert? ¿Ella lo sabe ?"

"Le propuse matrimonio aquella tarde en el hogar de Pony… el mismo día que tú y Archie rompieron… hablé con ella antes de partir y me rechazó."

"Tal vez no haya olvidado a Terry después de todo…"

"Eso pensé, aunque ella no lo ha querido admitir. ¿Pero sabes? No estoy enfadado con ella, ¡y no deseo estarlo nunca! Claro que me duele no ser correspondido en mi amor, pero más me dolería perder para siempre su amistad, y no creo que tú la quieras perder. Annie, Candy no es responsable de lo ocurrido entre tú y Archie, en todo caso él tomó la decisión de estar contigo pero recapacitó a tiempo… y digo que recapacitó porque de ustedes haberse casado habrían sido muy infelices… las decisiones y las consecuencias de sus acciones han sido y serán únicamente de ustedes dos, no de Candy."

Ella quedó sin habla, y cuando estaba casi convencida de que Albert estaba equivocado, de que sus palabras respondían únicamente a una defensa de su protegida, sintió la gentil pero incisiva mirada de sus ojos claros, y fue entonces cuando sus defensas se derribaron. "¡Aaaalbeeert!", sollozó y se lanzó a los brazos del millonario.

"Eso es, pequeña… eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas… ¡mira que venir hasta aquí, al otro lado del mundo! Soy yo quien te da las gracias por acompañarme…vas a ser mi asistente, verás lo bien que la vamos a pasar…" Permitió que ella siguiera llorando sobre su hombro, y sintió una paz que no tenía desde la temporada que vivió con Candy en el departamento… y tomó la resolución de compartir esa paz con Annie.

***

No había mucha gente en el pueblo… y con sus provisiones en mano, Candy aguardaba porque un coche la llevara de regreso al hogar de Pony, con resultados infructuosos. 'Ni modo, tendré que ir caminando…' Dio comienzo su marcha, admirando la limpieza de las calles y la decoración de las tiendas. Estaba tan distraída contemplando la escena que al doblar una esquina tropezó con Archie Cornwell.

Fingiendo enfado, el joven dijo, "¡Veo que voy a tener que comprarte unos anteojos pues al parecer ya no me ves!"

Candy se rascó la cabeza. "¡Cielos, Archie, qué torpe soy! ¿Qué haces aquí en el pueblo?"

"Me contaron que en este lugar trabaja una persona que podía encargarse de arreglar el auto que pertenecía a Stear y así yo poder manejarlo…y me disponía a recogerlo. "

"¿Tú, manejando el auto de Stear?"

Archie bajó la mirada. "Mi hermano siempre decía que si algún día diseñaba un avión y lograba hacer que volara, nunca más conduciría un auto y prometió darme el suyo…y logró volar como siempre había querido." Volar… hasta la eternidad.

"El auto… ¿se encuentra cerca?"

"Así es. ¿Qué dices, Candy, te llevo?"

"¡Por supuesto, estos encargos pesan demasiado! Y quiero subir al auto y ver cómo se siente ahora…", quiso añadir, '… ahora que tú vas conduciendo, y que yo voy sola contigo…'

"¡Entonces vamos! Aunque te aseguro que no sentirás los brincos y piruetas que hacía el auto cuando lo manejaba Stear."

"¡No importa, vamos!"

Recogieron el vehículo, y dieron marcha rumbo al hogar de Pony. Tal y como Archie había anticipado, el movimiento del auto ahora era más seguro y estable, 'como su nuevo dueño', pensó Candy, y de súbito le dijo a su acompañante, "Nunca te pregunté cómo has estado todo este tiempo sin la compañía de tu hermano. Yo nunca tuve hermanos, ¡y ustedes eran tan unidos!" Se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al mismo tiempo que las había pronunciado.

Archie percibió el sentimiento de culpa de la chica. "No te sientas mal, Candy. Siempre lo extrañaré, y quiero ser feliz porque eso es lo que él hubiera deseado para todos… trataré de ser el mejor hombre que pueda ser, para la gloria de mi hermano."

Candy no pudo más que sobrecogerse ante la tranquilidad con la que Archiwald aceptaba la ausencia de quien fuera su hermano y mejor amigo, y creció su admiración por el joven.

"Por cierto", dijo él, "antes de partir Albert me dijo que Patty se estaba quedando contigo en el hogar de Pony, y que estaba muy enferma."

"Afortunadamente ya se recuperó, y ha ganado un poco de peso. Tom y yo la convencimos de trabajar como asistente de la señorita Pony y así olvidar un poco su pena. "

"Quiero verla, Candy. Ella me necesita."

"¡Pues no se diga nada más!" Entonces preguntó algo que deseaba saber hace tiempo. "¿Te dijo también que Annie se encuentra con él?"

El joven respiró hondo. "Sí… y pienso que le haría bien un tiempo alejada de todo, aunque te confieso que me preocupa la epidemia y los peligros a los que se enfrenta… aún así confío en el tío Albert y sé que cuidará bien de ella."

"Yo también."

Continuaron la marcha, y Candy sintió un inesperado y placentero bienestar que no tenia desde que estaba con… ¡Terry! Se llevó una mano al rostro, contemplando al chico de ojos ámbar que conducía el renovado y estilizado vehículo.

'Annie,' un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de todo su ser. 'Annie, ¿qué estoy haciendo?'


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE VI: Una carta llena de esperanza

Clin y Miena corrían alrededor del hogar de Pony mientras July intentaba en vano alcanzarlos cuando Tom arribó en su caballo, al mismo tiempo que Candy llegaba con Archie en el coche de este último. Patty se encontraba alimentando unos patos cuando vio el auto, y su corazón dio un vuelco… el coche de Stear… su imaginación la traicionó por un momento creyendo que era Stear quien había llegado, y Candy reconoció la mirada de su amiga. 'Es la misma expresión que yo debí tener esa noche que confundí a Terry con Anthony en el barco…'

Archie bajó del vehículo, y Candy temió que Patty sufriera otro desmayo, pero se había equivocado, su amiga había recobrado la compostura, dejándose envolver en los brazos de Archie. Candy sintió un nudo extraño en la garganta al ver la escena.

"Me contaron que estuviste muy enferma. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, Archie." A distancia, Tom los observaba en silencio, prestando mayor atención a la joven de los anteojos, y fue entonces cuando Candy advirtió su presencia. "¡Tom, qué bueno que llegas! ¡Mira quién acaba de llegar!"

"¡Qué gusto verte, Tom!", exclamó Archie, extendiendo la mano del granjero.

"Hola, Archie…" respondió el joven un tanto distraído, y volvió a concentrarse en Patty, quien bajó la cabeza ante la penetrante mirada del muchacho. Ninguno de los dos sabía que Archie había visto el intercambio de miradas entre ambos.

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María salieron al encuentro de Candy y tomaron las provisiones que había traído del pueblo. "¡Se nos ha llenado la casa, Hermana!" exclamó con júbilo la Señorita Pony.

"Siempre es bueno llenar la casa de jóvenes", sonrió la Hermana María, "Tom, Archie, ¿por qué no entran a la casa con nosotras?"

"Debo regresar con George y ayudarlo con unos asuntos financieros de Albert", respondió Archie. "Gracias por la invitación de todas formas."

"Patty, ¿te ayudo con ese balde?", preguntó Tom. Patty asintió con la cabeza, y ambos entraron a la casa detrás de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

"Enseguida voy", dijo Candy. "Voy a despedirme de Archie."

Candy y Archie se miraron, y él dijo, "Tal vez esté equivocado, pero me pareció ver a Tom muy interesado en Patty."

"No me había fijado…si fuera así, ¿te molestaría, Archie? Es decir, Patty era la novia de Stear…"

"¿Bromeas? Tom es un buen tipo, y ahora que lo pienso sería un buen amigo para Patty. Es lo que mi hermano hubiera querido, y también lo que yo quiero… que ella sea feliz."

"¿Y tú, Archie? ¿Tú eres feliz?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y en cierto modo le agradó. Nunca antes ella le había hecho una pregunta tan directa ni tan personal; sus conversaciones siempre giraban alrededor de terceros, exceptuando aquella tarde en Londres en que él intentó mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Entonces respondió, "Supongo que lo soy, tengo a la tía Elroy que se ha hecho cargo de mí y de Stear y ahora también cuento con el tío Albert."

"Tus padres siempre han estado lejos, y también perdiste a tu hermano… y ya no estás con Annie. Debes sentirte muy solo."

Archie la miró fijamente al punto de hacer sonrojar a la chica, y él lo notó de inmediato. 'Ese color rosado en sus pómulos', pensó con orgullo. Finalmente dijo, "Candy, desde que te conocí mi vida siempre ha sido un torrente de alegría, y a tu lado nunca me sentiré solo."

Continuó observándola como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y ella decidió cambiar de tema, ocultando su emoción. "Dijiste que ayudarías a George con unos trámites de Albert."

"Sí… antes de marcharse Albert me pidió de favor que lo ayudara un poco en los negocios. El piensa que yo tengo talento para esas cosas, y la verdad es que también me gusta asesorarlo, especialmente en lo concerniente a las leyes… creo que voy a estudiar abogacía, Candy."

"¿Archie, abogado? ¡Aaaaahhhhh!" Comenzó a correr de un lado para otro. "No lo dudo, ¡eres tan brillante!", exclamó con alegría.

"¿De verdad crees que lo soy?"

"¡No lo dudes ni por un segundo!"

Archie sonrió, haciendo que Candy se derritiera por dentro. "Es hora de irme, Candy. ¡Hasta luego!" Y antes que Candy alcanzara a despedirse, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla… y sin decir más se montó en el coche y se marchó.

Ella frotaba su mano sobre el lugar donde él la había besado, y comenzó a temblar de la emoción. Entonces pensó en Annie, y en cómo su amiga debía estar sufriendo, y se dijo a sí misma en voz alta: "Tengo que dejar de ver a Archie."

***

Esa noche Patty acostaba a July en una canasta debajo de su cama. Días antes la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María habían acordado que ella y Candy compartirían la misma habitación, y un servicial Tom había ayudado a colocarle una cama junto a la de su amiga.

Candy ya estaba acostada, lista para dormir. "Buenas noches, Patty."

"Espera…" dijo la otra, "antes quiero darte las gracias por permitir que me quedara, y también por darme la oportunidad de ayudarlas. ¡En verdad me da mucho gusto hacerlo!"

"¡No sabes cómo me alegra escucharte!"

Patty bajó la cabeza con timidez. "Tom también ha sido muy dulce conmigo…"

Candy no estaba segura si hablar de su amigo con ella, y decidió correr el riesgo. "¿Qué piensas de Tom? Es muy buen mozo, ¿no te parece?"

Su amiga rió. " No puedo evitarlo… él es muy gentil y caballeroso, ¡y me escucha! A veces me siento culpable porque pienso demasiado en él y…"

"Y sientes como si estuvieras traicionando a Stear."

"Hace muy poco que murió. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en otro hombre?"

"No tienes que pensar en eso ahora… sólo trata de mantener las cosas como están. Sé que Tom lo entiende, y no tienen por qué dejar de ser amigos."

"¿Como tú y Archie?" Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga, añadió, "No tienes que decir nada, Candy, vi cómo tú y Archie se miraban… ¡no te había visto tan radiante en mucho tiempo!"

"¡Patty O'Brien!" intentó exclamar la enfermera con enfado. "¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a fijarme en el novio de mi amiga?"

"No son novios", corrigió Patty, "Y Annie está en África con Albert. Por cierto, mientras estabas en el pueblo llegó una carta para ti, y creo que es de él." Patty salió de la habitación, y regresó con un sobre. "¿Necesitas que me vaya mientras la lees?"

"No tienes que hacerlo, no tengo nada que ocultar."

"De todos modos voy a dormir… buenas noches, alma buena."

Candy abrió la boca con sorpresa; sin duda su amiga no había olvidado aquellos fraternales días en el Colegio San Pablo. "Buenas noches, alma buena", respondió.

Candy abrió el sobre rápidamente. En la carta Albert contaba a Candy cómo la epidemia se estaba erradicando con rapidez, y ella rió cuando el describió la reacción de Annie al ésta llevar en brazos un mono por primera vez. Entonces fue cuando vio esa otra hoja de papel… una fina y delicada hoja con una letra inconfundible…la letra de Annie Britter. De inmediato leyó el contenido:

_'Querida Candy: _

_Perdóname por no haber escrito antes, y por no haber permitido que tú ni nadie viniera a verme luego de lo ocurrido. Estaba confundida respecto a muchas cosas, y sólo quiero que sepas que no importa en dónde esté, y no importa lo que haga, tú siempre eres y serás mi gran hermana y mi mejor amiga._

_¡Gracias por haber pedido a Albert que me permitiera acompañarlo! Es un ser humano extraordinario, y junto a él he aprendido muchas cosas. Ambos estamos bien y no nos hemos enfermado… te prometo que regresaremos a casa sanos y salvos._

_Tú siempre has sido mejor que yo en muchas cosas, eres en muchos aspectos el ser humano que yo siempre he querido ser, y no es tu culpa que yo te envidiara por eso. Sigue siendo como eres, Dios sabe que un mundo de cosas maravillosas aguarda por ti, y eso es lo que estoy descubriendo para mí en África. _

_Terry se fue, amiga, se fue para siempre, así lo decidieron ustedes… más cerca de lo que crees hay alguien que te espera, que siempre ha esperado por ti, sólo tienes que aceptarlo con todo tu corazón y convertirlo en tu realidad. A pesar de todo soy feliz, y quiero que tú lo seas también. ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Con amor,_

_Annie.'_

Lágrimas de felicidad descendían por el rostro de Candy… Annie no la había olvidado… ¡no la había olvidado! ¡Y había tanta alegría en sus palabras! Sintió que de una forma u otra Annie la estaba liberando de un enorme pesar y una gran incertidumbre. ¿Pero que había querido decir con que alguien la esperaba… y que esperaba su amor? Dejó la carta sobre la mesita de noche, y justo antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, sus últimos pensamientos se dirigieron hacia un joven de ojos marrones que alguna vez intentó hablar sobre ambos en una lejana institución académica, y a quien ella simuló no haber entendido ni escuchado… y ahora más que nunca lo deseaba escuchar.


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE VII: Un encuentro más que amistoso

Archie revisaba unos documentos en el despacho de Albert en Chicago, y mientras procuraba que todo estuviera en orden, avisó a George para que recogiera a Candy en el hogar de Pony según disposiciones de Albert. El joven no comprendía del todo a su excéntrico tío, ¿acaso no le había propuesto matrimonio a Candy semanas antes? ¿Por qué se encontraba en África entonces? A Archie no le parecía lógico que Albert abandonara a Candy luego de su declaración. Su cabeza dio varias vueltas ante lo consideraba una remota esperanza: tal vez Candy le dijo que no…apartó a Candy de su mente en cuanto la vio entrar a la oficina.

"¿Me llamabas? Debe ser algo muy importante para haber enviado por mí". Archie observó cómo los enormes ojos de Candy evitaban mirarlo. ¿Qué era lo que la incomodaba?

"De hecho, se trata de Albert. Recibí un telegrama."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Candy temía lo peor ante la epidemia en suelo africano.

"El está bien, así como Annie, según me cuenta. En realidad me encargó solucionar un asunto relacionado contigo. Candy, si yo te dijera que tienes tu empleo de vuelta en el Hospital Santa Juana, ¿qué pensarías?"

"Pensaría que un mosquito debió haber picado a la señora Leagan para haber cambiado de opinión y hablar nuevamente con el doctor Lenard."

"No fue la señora Leagan quien habló con el doctor Lenard… Albert es la máxima autoridad en la familia Andley, y como tal tiene mayores influencias."

"Pero Albert se encuentra en África… ¿cómo hizo para convencer al doctor Lenard?"

"Me escribió y entre otras cosas me dejó una carta que envié al hospital… me encargué de hacer de esa carta una legalmente válida."

"Qué bien… sólo que hay un pequeño detalle, Archie. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha tomado en cuenta mi parecer al respecto? ¿Qué hay respecto a Patty? Ella es mi invitada, y no debo dejarla sola en el hogar de Pony. Y la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María necesitan de mí más que nunca…"

"Regresaste al hogar de Pony por voluntad propia. Nadie te lo pidió, Candy."

"Ellas nunca se atreverían a pedírmelo… pero sé que me necesitan."

"¿No hay nadie más que las pueda ayudar?"

"Les debo todo… ¡incluso la vida!" Sin saber por qué, Archie vio cómo su amiga comenzaba a encolerizarse. "¿Por qué no pueden dejar que yo continúe mi propio camino, sin que nadie tenga que gobernar mi vida?"

"Nadie ha gobernado tu vida, al contrario… desde muy temprana edad has tomado tus propias decisiones. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Candy?" Se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia ella, sin poder ocultar la ira en sus ojos. "Pienso que aún no has logrado olvidar lo sucedido con Terry, y tienes miedo de seguir adelante por ti misma de manera que prefieres…"

"Archie, ¿cómo te atreves?"

"…¡de manera que prefieres huir de todo y enclaustrarte en tu lugar de origen, sin hacer otra cosa más que trepar árboles y arrear cabras! ¡Por una vez en tu vida, madura!"

Candy lo miró estupefacta, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, hasta que por impulso alzó su mano y golpeó el rostro de Archie con fuerza.

El sólo la miró sorprendido, y luego de un largo silencio entre los dos dijo: "Lo siento, Candy, no quise ofenderte ni tampoco fue mi intención hablar mal sobre tu vida en el hogar de Pony. Tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras… yo sólo quería darte mi opinión, y creo que aquí en Chicago hay un gran mundo de personas que necesitan de tus servicios, y es aquí además donde puedes mostrar al máximo tus capacidades como enfermera… y yo espero muy pronto hacer lo mismo como abogado."

Una vez más reinó el silencio, y finalmente Archie vio los ojos de Candy llenos de lágrimas. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, avanzó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Candy sintió un mar de emociones agolparse en su pecho, y terminó estallando en llanto sobre el hombro del chico.

El tiempo se detuvo, y por una fracción de segundo Archie pensó, '¿Dios, será posible? ¿Son los latidos de su corazón los que escucho, o son los míos?' De inmediato recordó la escena en la colina de Pony donde Albert confesaba a Candy que la amaba, e intentó apartar cualquier esperanza de su cabeza.

"Tienes razón, Archie…", alcanzó a decir Candy en medio de su llanto. "¡Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho!" Alzó la vista hacia el. "Pero por favor, no me hagas tomar una decisión ahora… ¡ahora mismo no quiero pensar!"

"No tienes que decidir nada ahora… la posición seguirá vacante hasta tanto nos des una respuesta."

"Gracias…" Sin ella esperarlo, le sobrevino otro ataque de llanto, y Archie colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. En sus brazos Candy se sintió tranquila y segura, y deseó que el abrazo nunca terminara, hasta que Archie la apartó con suma delicadeza y preguntó: "¿Qué dices si salimos a dar un paseo y tomamos aire fresco? Vamos a olvidarnos de todo por un momento."

"¡Síiii, me encanta Chicago, sus calles, sus edificios, sus hoteles!", quiso agregar 'sus teatros', pero se detuvo.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"

Salieron a caminar, el brazo de él rodeando la cintura de la chica, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella. Luego de lo ocurrido en el despacho Andley, le resultaba natural su cercanía… después de todo, no era la primera vez que ella y Archie se abrazaban casualmente, aunque esta vez tenía la impresión de que el contacto entre ambos era diferente… ¡y jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan delicioso!

Andaban en silencio, disfrutando del entorno. En eso, Archie se detuvo frente a un puesto de periódicos. "Me pregunto si ya todos saben de mi rompimiento con Annie…"

"¿Te importa mucho eso?"

"No, pero la señora Britter no debe pensar lo mismo, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y por su familia." Compró el diario y sin abandonar el puesto revisó el mismo, mas su vista se posó en otro titular, y dejó de hablar de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre, Archie?"

El joven levantó la vista del periódico y dijo: " No sé si debas ver esto, pero supongo que lo sabrás tarde o temprano. Candy, prepárate para leer…" Le mostró el diario. En la segunda página del periódico un artículo captaba la atención de la joven:

_¡Regresa mejor que nunca! Terrence Grandchester en Romeo y Julieta, a presentarse aquí en Chicago a finales de mes-_

"¡Ya veo que te enteraste de la noticia!" Exclamó Eliza a espaldas de ambos. Ninguno de los dos había advertido su llegada.

"¡Y ya veo que no pierdes tiempo en molestar a Candy!" Dijo Archie molesto.

Neil apareció, y Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se aferró al brazo de Archie y dijo, "¡Este encuentro no sólo es inesperado sino también desagradable! Sí, me enteré de 'la noticia' como tú dices, ¡y francamente me importa un bledo!", exclamó, tratando de ignorar la creciente adrenalina que surgió en su interior luego de haber leído el encabezado del artículo.

"¿Estás segura?", indagó Neil, rememorando el suceso en el que él convenció a Candy para encontrarse los dos a solas, haciéndole creer que era Terry quien la buscaba. "Tu cara lo dice todo, ¡aún te importa ese actorcito!"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!", gritó Archie.

"¡Yo digo lo que se me dé la gana!"

"No sigas, hermanito, no vale la pena hablar con esta limpiapisos…"dijo Eliza.

Neil dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana. Aun le gustaba Candy, y no le agradaba que Eliza se refiriera a ella en esos términos. No obstante dijo: "Tienes razón, estamos en público y no vamos a armar un escándalo por culpa de Candy y el simple y aburrido de Cornwell…"

"Este simple y aburrido Cornwell, como tú dices, es todo un caballero, ¡y mucho mejor que ustedes!", exclamó Candy.

"Déjalo", sugirió Archie. "De todos modos ya nos vamos."

La forma energética como Candy defendió a Archie no pasó inadvertida para Eliza, como tampoco para Neil, quien alzó la ceja en señal de desconcierto ante la excesiva camaradería entre la rubia y su acompañante de espesos cabellos, hasta que Eliza dijo: "Voy a decirle a la tía Elroy que tú sigues viendo a Candy, Archiwald.."

"Dile lo que desees, la única opinión que cuenta es la del tío Albert."

Eliza y Neil se miraron, y sin decir más, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, mientras Candy y Archie proseguían su camino en dirección contraria. Fue entonces cuando Candy decidió depositar su confianza en el joven Cornwell, en agradecimiento por haberla defendido de los Leagan hacía unos segundos. "Archie, tengo algo que confesarte… sólo Albert lo sabe. Promete que no vas a enfadarte, por favor…"

"¿De qué se trata, Candy?"

"Es Neil… hace unos meses me citó a una villa alejada de la ciudad y yo acudí como una estúpida al lugar pues me hizo creer que era Terry quien me procuraba. Una vez allí, me dijo toda una serie de cosas como que me amaba y que deseaba que yo fuera su novia y al yo negarme, entonces…" No pudo completar la frase, pues tan pronto Archie escuchó lo que ella le dijo, corrió en otra dirección, saliendo al encuentro de Neil, quien junto a Eliza caminaba a espaldas de él. Archie volteó a Neil de manera que ambos quedaran frente a frente… y propinó un puño en el rostro del otro diciendo, "¡Esto es para que no vuelvas a meterte con Candy!"

"Archie, eres un… ¡un salvaje!", gritó Eliza. "¡Esto lo sabrá la tía Elroy!"

Candy se acercó a ellos. "¿Archie, qué haces?"

Archie alisó su chaqueta y contestó, "Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo." Dicho esto, tomó a una avergonzada Candy por el brazo alejándose así de los dos hermanos mientras escuchaban a Neil invocar un nombre harto conocido por él… "¡Mamáaaaaaa!"


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE VIII. Debo regresar por mi propio camino

"No debí haberte contado sobre Neil", insistió Candy con enfado.

Ella y Archie recorrían el camino de regreso al hogar de Pony en el coche de este último. A pesar del accidentado final de aquella tarde, Candy recordaría este día como uno de los mejores en toda su vida… en especial el instante cuando estuvo en brazos de Archie . Como queriendo sentir nuevamente el calor del apuesto joven, se abrazó con fuerza.

"No fue de caballeros lo que hice", agregó él, "pero ya es hora de que él y Eliza dejen de hacer tu vida miserable."

"Ellos no hacen mi vida miserable", dijo ella pícaramente. "Tan sólo lo intentan, mas no lo logran."

El sonrió. "Me alegro que así sea."

La joven rubia sonrió también. "En realidad quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste… te doy las gracias por todo… y te pido disculpas por haberte golpeado."

"Yo también hable y actué impulsivamente…¡disculpas aceptadas!" De repente no pudo evitar preguntar: "¿Por qué decidiste contarme sobre Neil?"

Ella bajó la cabeza. "Porque confío en ti, y porque siempre te has portado maravillosamente conmigo, y merecías saber algo tan importante. Lo hice además porque tengo miedo de lo que Neil pudiera hacerme en un futuro."

"Hiciste bien en decírmelo. Recuerda que el tío Albert se encuentra lejos y no siempre estará aquí para protegerte." Entonces decidió corresponder a la confianza que ella había puesto en el. "Y hablando de Albert, yo también tengo algo que contarte."

"Tu dirás."

"El otro día en el hogar de Pony, poco antes de yo terminar mi compromiso con Annie…"

"¿Si?" preguntó Candy sin poder evitar un súbito sentimiento de culpa, pues el solo nombre de su amiga era un recuerdo constante de todos los momentos a los cuales Candy no tenía derecho a compartir con Archie.

"…estaba caminando cuando escuché voces. Albert te estaba proponiendo matrimonio. No fue mi intención escucharlos, Candy, pero lo hice." Respiró hondo antes de preguntar: "¿Te casarás con el, Candy?"

Ella lo observó detenidamente, y lo que vio en los ojos de su amigo la desconcertó. El siempre sosegado Archie Cornwell de repente se veía ansioso y lleno de dudas… ¿pero dudas sobre qué? En el fondo, se sintió halagada por la preocupación del joven. Hasta que por fin respondió: "Albert es como mi hermano…más que eso, es como mi padre. Mi deseo no era herir sus sentimientos, pero no podía engañarlo a él ni a mí… al par de días le dije que no, que no me casaría con él… ¡y tan comprensivo como siempre, me entendió!"

De no haber sido porque el auto se había estacionado frente al hogar de Pony, Candy habría alcanzado a ver la expresión de alivio de su acompañante. No obstante él añadió: "Me da la impresión que él y Annie han sido de mucha ayuda en África, lo cual es irónico… ¡tú eres enfermera y sigues aquí! En cambio Annie… no sé si estoy exagerando, pero por lo que Albert cuenta pareciera estar feliz, y me alegro mucho por eso."

"Yo también recibí carta de ellos, y comparto tu opinión." Dicho esto bajó del automóvil. "¡Gracias por todo, Archie! Este día nunca lo olvidaré."

"Yo tampoco, Candy."

***

A través de la ventana, la Señorita Pony veía a Candy llegar en compañía del joven Cornwell, y se dirigió a la Hermana María. "Es hora de que hablemos con ella. Hacemos mal en retener a Candy para nuestros propios intereses, y debemos hacerla entrar en razón. Esta siempre será su casa, pero si Candy no reacciona esta vez, la echaré si fuera preciso."

"¿En serio cree que ella pudiera poner resistencia, Señorita Pony?"

"Candy es una buena muchacha, pero obstinada para algunas cosas. Claro que me dolería su ausencia, pero Candy es un pájaro que debe volver a alzar vuelo."

"¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!", gritó Candy atravesando la puerta con el júbilo de siempre.

"Se te ve muy contenta hoy, Candy", dijo la Hermana María.

"¡Sí, estoy muy, pero muy contenta!"

"Candy", comenzó la Hermana María, "No quiero arruinar tu alegría de hoy, pero la Señorita Pony tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante. Voy a dejar que hablen a solas, pero quiero que sepas que mi opinión y la de ella son similares."

"¡Ya me están asustando!", rió la chica con nerviosismo.

"Hermana María…", ordenó la Señorita Pony, y la religiosa abandonó la habitación. Se volteó a mirar a su adorado tesoro. "Candy, la Hermana María y yo hemos estado pensando esto por mucho tiempo, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que necesitas… hacer otro tipo de cosas, cosas más relacionadas al camino que tú escogiste."

"Este es el camino que yo escogí. ¿Y a qué cosas se refiere?"

"No me malentiendas. Tu estancia con nosotras es siempre un bálsamo de felicidad para todos en el hogar, y para nosotras una alegría inmensa… pero creemos que has estado aquí demasiado tiempo, y deberías dedicarte a lo que en realidad amas hacer, que es la enfermería."

"A mi me corrieron de todos los hospitales, Señorita Pony", le recordó Candy. "No fue sino hasta hoy que Archie me dio la noticia que el doctor Lenard está dispuesto a recibirme de vuelta en el Hospital Santa Juana en Chicago."

"Y supongo que aceptaste."

"No lo hice…no lo he hecho… aún." Trató de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de quien se había convertido en su madre por derecho. "No puedo hacerle ese desaire a Patty luego que hiciera un viaje tan largo desde Florida para estar conmigo. Además, no puedo dejarlas a ustedes con tanto trabajo; Tom terminó de convencerme de ello el día que llegó Patty."

La Señorita Pony comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Candy no comprendía la razón. "¿Qué le parece gracioso?"

"Candy, ¿recuerdas la vez que ibas en tren rumbo a aquella peligrosa mina en Georgetown? El tren se detuvo debido a que el ganado de Tom se había atravesado en medio del camino. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Tom en ese momento?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me hizo creer que usted estaba a punto de morir y le pedí que me trajera a toda prisa para verla…. ¡y todo era una mentira! Pero lo perdoné pues lo hizo porque había intuido que yo estaba triste, y no estaba equivocado", explicó, en referencia a su entonces reciente ruptura con Terry.

"¿Y no se te ocurre que si esta vez te convenció para que te quedaras con nosotras, lo había hecho por alguna razón?"

Ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Tom la llevaba al hogar de Pony bajo bromas o engaños. "¿Y que razón podría haber, Señorita Pony?"

"La razón, Candy, es una chiquilla de anteojos que se ha robado nuestro corazón, especialmente el de nuestro muchacho. Tal vez Tom tenia miedo que Patty abandonara el hogar de Pony si tú te ibas también."

"De todos modos no creo que Patty permanezca aquí por mucho tiempo."

"¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Has pensado que tal vez Patty quiera quedarse a vivir con nosotras permanentemente?"

"Ella tiene su familia en Florida."

"Al igual que tú, cada quien tiene la libertad de escoger su propio camino, y es posible que Patty haya encontrado el suyo…y estamos más que dispuestas a permitir que viva con nosotras si así lo desea. ¿Sabías que ella es excelente como maestra? ¡Tienes que ver cómo los niños aprenden con ella!"

Candy no pudo evitar sentir celos ni impotencia ante lo que la Señorita Pony intentaba decirle, y era lo mismo que le había dicho Archie horas antes… había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al mundo y vencer sus propios demonios.

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, la Señorita Pony dijo: "Candy, quiero que observes a través de esta ventana." Candy la obedeció, y lo que vio le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se lo esperaba: Tom y Patty platicaban animadamente, y el rostro de esta última había adquirido un visible resplandor no visto por Candy en mucho tiempo. Un rayo de esperanza entraba a la vida de su amiga, y Candy no quería ser un obstáculo para su renovadas ilusiones.

"¿Lo ves?", prosiguió la Señorita Pony. "No hacen falta palabras para describir lo que esta ocurriendo entre ellos…". Quiso añadir, 'al igual que entre tú y Archie', pero aún era prematuro decirlo… ese misterio tenía que resolverlo Candy por sí misma.

La chica permaneció en silencio. Por mucho tiempo había temido que este momento llegaría, y ya no podía continuar negando sus propios temores. Y aislarse de sus conflictos internos y pretendiendo ser la salvadora de todos no ayudaba a vencer sus miedos… su miedo… Terry. Se apartó de la ventana y miró a la Señorita Pony con resolución. "Tiene razón, Señorita Pony. Debo seguir el camino que escogí… regresaré a Chicago."

"¡Esa es mi niña!" La sabia mujer extendió sus brazos, y Candy corrió a abrazarla con alegría. "¡Hermana María!", llamó la Señorita Pony, "¡Candy partirá pronto a Chicago!"

***

Anochecía, y en la tranquilidad de su habitación Candy aguardaba pacientemente a que Patty regresara de su animada conversación con Tom. En cuanto la vio entrar la saludó efusivamente: "¡Hola, Patty! Apenas nos hemos visto hoy, ¡vaya día el que he tenido!"

"Lo importante es que hayas tenido un buen día", suspiró la joven con emoción. "¡El mío ha sido muy hermoso!"

"Debo suponer que se lo debemos a Tom."

Patty la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad. "¿Candy, cómo crees? Hace tan sólo unos meses murió Stear. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para enamorarme nuevamente?"

"El problema, Patty querida", señaló Candy con el dedo índice, " es que creo que ya lo has hecho, ¡pero no lo quieres aceptar!"

Patty bajó la mirada. "No puedo negarlo… Tom es un buen muchacho, de nobles sentimientos, diferente a Stear, aunque ambos poseen un enorme corazón. ¡Pero debo respetar la memoria de Stear!"

"Amiga, ¿qué crees que pensaría Stear en este momento? ¡Podría apostar que él desearía que fueras feliz! Archie piensa lo mismo, y para decirte más, el otro día se alegró al verte hablando con Tom. Aún eres joven, Patty… no tienes que tomar una decisión sobre Tom ahora mismo, y si prefieres darte algún tiempo por consideración a Stear , estoy segura que Tom lo entenderá."

La diminuta chica miró a Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. "Me siento tan culpable cuando estoy con él… siento como si estuviera traicionando a Stear."

"No lo haces. Piensa en Archie, a él no le desagrada en lo absoluto la idea de que estés con Tom."

"Tú y Archie se han hecho mas amigos, ¿o no, Candy?", preguntó Patty.

Candy no podía mentirle… estando con Patty, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. "Sí, Patty, y al igual que tú estoy muy confundida. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a Annie? Está en África tratando de sobreponerse a todo lo sucedido mientras que yo…"

"Annie me escribió y no me parece que esté sufriendo…por el contrario, yo me atrevería a decir que nunca antes la he notado tan feliz; al menos eso es lo que me deja ver su carta. Además, ella y Archie terminaron."

"¡Pero aún lo ama! Y yo no estoy segura de lo que siento por Archie." De repente recordó la razón por la cual deseaba hablar con Patty. "Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad con todo el corazón. Si yo te dijera que regreso a trabajar a Chicago, ¿te quedarías en el hogar de Pony?"

Patty no pudo ocultar la verdad. "Dejaría que lo decidieras tú, Candy, pero contestando tu pregunta, aquí en el hogar de Pony he encontrado por fin sentido a mi vida, no sólo gracias a Tom, sino también a través de los niños y niñas a los cuales he podido ayudar… escribí una carta a la abuela Martha y me respondió diciendo que mi felicidad sería la felicidad de ella… y que si yo quisiera podría quedarme aquí para siempre… pero sólo lo haré si tú, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María así lo quieren", concluyó.

Candy tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. "Entonces, Patricia O'Brien, ¡si así lo quieres tú y July pueden quedarse en el hogar de Pony todo el tiempo que quieran! Hoy hablé con la Señorita Pony, y para ella será un honor tenerte aquí viviendo con ella y la Hermana María." Y añadió, "¡Pero mucho cuidado con usurpar mi lugar!" Ambas rieron.

"Debemos descansar", sugirió Patty. "¡Mañana será otro día!" Se acostó en su cama, no sin antes decirle a Candy, "No quiero entrometerme en tus cosas, ¿pero sabes lo que pienso? Que finalmente has logrado arrancar a Terry de tu corazón… tan sólo tienes que arrancarlo de tu mente." Y dicho esto, dio la espalda a Candy y se durmió.


	9. Chapter 9

PARTE IX: Volvamos a casa

La familia Andley se encontraba de regreso en la mansión de Chicago, y Archie se disponía a hablar con la tía Elroy luego que Eliza contara a esta acerca del incidente entre él y Neil ocurrido en la ciudad. Se mostraba tranquilo pues era de esperarse que la chica acudiera de inmediato a su máxima protectora.

Mientras caminaba a través del extenso corredor que lo llevaría al gran salón principal, dos asuntos ocupaban la mente de Archie: uno, la negativa de Candy en casarse con Albert; y el otro, la inminente llegada de Terry Grandchester a Chicago. El primero, no podía negarlo, le había quitado un gran peso de encima incluyendo el sentimiento de culpa por haber deseado interferir en los deseos de su tío… mientras que el segundo le había provocado una incesante inquietud luego que él y Candy leyeran la noticia en el periódico, más aún ante la indescifrable reacción que ella había mostrado entonces.

"Aquí estoy, tía Elroy", anunció Archie mientras entraba a la amplia habitación.

La tía abuela se volteó y observó a Archie con seriedad. "Toma asiento. Tenemos que discutir algo muy delicado y por demás vergonzoso."

El la obedeció. "Si te refieres a lo ocurrido con Neil en la calle…"

"Al menos no tengo que abundar en detalles. ..no es necesario entonces que yo te diga que lo que hiciste fue un acto degradante y poco digno de un Andley, y te exijo que pidas una disculpa a Neil."

"¿Disculpa, yo?" Se puso rígido en su asiento. "¿Cómo usted me puede pedir eso, si quien debería pedir una disculpa es él?"

"¡El no fue quien comenzó!"

"¡Claro que no fue él quien comenzó! ¿Aún usted no sabe la razón por la que yo actué de la forma como lo hice? ¿No se le ocurre que yo tuve mis motivos para hacerlo?"

"Aunque tuvieras tus motivos", interrumpió la tía Elroy, "no había razón para que lo golpearas y menos en público."

Archie respiró hondo; no había forma en la que él pudiera ganar un argumento con la tía Elroy. "Tiene razón, fui muy impulsivo y no pensé bien las cosas. De todos modos, ¡no pediré disculpas a Neil!"

"¡Archiwald!"

"Como oye, tía abuela… y ya que Eliza tuvo el descaro de contar a usted lo sucedido, y que Neil no tuvo el valor suficiente para decírselo por él mismo, permítame informarle por qué le di el golpe."

"No necesito que me lo digas, lo que hiciste estuvo mal y punto."

"Al menos concédame el derecho de yo dar una explicación al igual como usted escuchó a Eliza…"

"Ya me imagino cuál debe ser esa explicación… tiene que ver con Candy, ¿no es cierto?"

Archie no emitió palabra por una fracción de segundo, y luego respondió. "Sí, Candy está envuelta en todo esto, pero no de la forma como usted cree…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tía abuela, hay una parte de toda esta historia que Neil omitió decirle, y no sé si Eliza esté al tanto… aunque si lo estuviera, tampoco se lo hubiera dicho a usted."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Hace unos meses, Neil ordenó a un chofer que recogiera a Candy en un automóvil bajo el pretexto que Terry Grandchester deseaba verla. Ella tomó asiento en el coche hasta llegar a una villa apartada de la ciudad, y allí la esperaba Neil, quien la encerró en un cuarto para así obligarla a aceptarlo como su pareja. Según me contó Candy camino al hogar de Pony, logró escapar y allí se encontró con el tío Albert, de manera que él es testigo de lo ocurrido, en caso que usted no quiera creerme."

La tía Elroy enmudeció. Archie esperaba una reacción de la matriarca hasta que ella dijo: "Está bien, no tienes que pedirle disculpas a Neil."

"No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos… debe ser Neil quien pida una disculpa… no a mí, sino a Candy."

"¡Jamás! ¿No ves que ella es la causante de todos nuestros problemas?"

"¿Hasta cuándo usted va a entender que los verdaderos causantes son Eliza y Neil? Entiéndalo, tía, Candy sólo ha sido una victima de las maldades de Eliza. ¿O acaso no recuerda que hace apenas unas semanas Neil la engañó a usted haciéndole creer que Albert había ordenado su matrimonio con Candy?"

La tía Elroy permaneció en silencio, y Archiwald pudo advertir la lucha interna de la mujer en reconocer las faltas de los hermanos Leagan.

"¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad a Candy, tía Elroy? De no haber sido porque Eliza se hubiera encargado de ponerla a usted en contra de ella, ¡usted y Candy se habrían llevado muy bien!"

La tía abuela seguía sin hablar, y Archie continuó. "¿Debe ser Candy culpable por provenir de un hogar de niños abandonados? ¿No cree usted que eso es más que suficiente para ella? ¿Y qué hay del tío Albert? Sus razones tuvo para conceder nuestros deseos de convertir a Candy en parte de la familia…"

Vio cómo la quijada de la señora Elroy comenzaba a temblar… de repente, ella se levantó de su asiento y dijo en voz baja: "No quiso comer del postre que le preparé."

Archie contuvo el deseo de reírse. ¿De eso se trataba todo? "Creo que si le prepara otro postre, esta vez lo aceptará. Además, Candy era una niña entonces, una muy asustada niña en una gran mansión, y con la ansiedad de saber que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella."

El se levantó de su asiento; no tenía nada más que decir, y por lo visto la tía abuela tampoco. Pero justo cuando él atravesaba el marco de la puerta, oyó una voz a sus espaldas: "La próxima vez que venga, le prepararé otro postre."

Archie sonrió sin haberse dado la vuelta. "Gracias, tía Elroy." La batalla estaba ganada.

***

A medida que pasaban los días, Albert no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la rapidez con la que Annie se había adaptado a sus deberes en la pequeña aldea, asistiendo en la distribución de alimentos e incluso ayudando a administrar medicamentos mientras no representara peligro alguno. En un par de ocasiones había alcanzado a ver a la delicada joven llevar a los más chiquitines en brazos, y su asombro se convirtió en admiración. Annie Britter era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Algunas veces , y sin que ella se diera cuenta, no podía evitar observarla mientras se colocaba una de sus muchas cintas en el cabello. Annie, tan femenina, tan ajena a sus propias virtudes y al encanto que podía provocar en… ¿cómo Archie nunca se había fijado? ¿Y cómo de repente no dejaba de pensar en ella… cuando unas semanas antes había pedido a Candy que fuera su esposa?

Lo más que le agradaba de Annie era la capacidad que tenía la joven de escuchar a las demás personas, en especial a él. Cada vez que lo miraba, lo hacía con dedicada atención, como queriendo absorber cada palabra… y para él era una sensación completamente nueva… que alguien lo escuchara sin emitir juicio alguno, pues a lo largo de toda su vida había sido él quien ayudaba desinteresadamente a los animales, a sus amigos, a Candy. A partir de su llegada a África, Albert no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso él no había confundido sus propios sentimientos hacia Candy. Previo al accidente del tren en Europa, él sólo veía a Candy como su protegida, alguien que necesitaba un ángel en medio de la jauría de leones de apellido Leagan, y luego todo cambió. Candy, con su atención y su cariño de hermana y de enfermera, había despertado en Albert emociones más que filiales en medio de su amnesia…ahora él permanecía sin poder descifrar si lo que realmente él quería era contar con alguien que lo apoyara. Toda su vida había estado solo y a temprana edad tuvo que aprender a tomar grandes decisiones, incluyendo dirigir los destinos de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Salvo sus fenecidos padres, George, y más tarde Candy y los hermanos Cornwell, nunca antes nadie se había preocupado realmente por él. Pero ahora Annie…

No sintió a la joven acostarse a su lado sobre el césped. "¿En qué piensas, Albert?"

Ambos se encontraban en medio de la maleza, rodeados de jirafas, monos… y Pupee. El respondió: "Sólo me distraía un poco, ya casi no quedan enfermos y quería pasar un rato de ocio y contemplar la belleza del lugar… es muy probable que pronto volvamos a casa."

Annie trató de disimular su tristeza. Esos días en suelo africano habían despertado en ella intereses que hasta entonces le eran desconocidos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan útil y tan importante para otras personas, y de una cosa estaba segura: deseaba continuar siéndolo. Toda su vida había dependido de otras personas, primero Candy, luego de sus padres… y posteriormente de Archie, a quien se había aferrado como un bote salvavidas. ¡Qué injusta había sido con él! Sabía que él no la amaba, y lo que era peor, que amaba a otra, y aun así lo había encadenado luego de ella haberlo manipulado. Ahora en África su vida había adquirido otro sentido; con o sin novio, ella tenía mucho que aportar en este mundo y seguiría adelante… sola. Como Candy. ¡Candy! Su amiga a la que siempre había admirado y envidiado a la misma vez. ¡Pobre Candy! Albert había tenido razón, Annie no tenía por qué hacer responsable a Candy de sus inseguridades.

"¿No quieres regresar, verdad?"

Annie lo observó, y no pudo evitar mirar los labios del joven, y por un instante deseó que esos labios rozaran los suyos, lo que nunca ocurrió con Archie. "Tengo miedo, Albert…se suponía que estuviera triste por lo de Archie, pero ha ocurrido todo lo contrario. ¡Nunca antes había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida!", y sin miedo alguno añadió: "… en especial cuando estoy contigo."

Albert quedó sin palabra, y Annie observó cómo un inesperado rubor se asomaba a las mejillas del joven. Se contemplaron por largo tiempo sin decir palabra…

Fue entonces cuando sobrevino el terror.

En sus respectivas emociones Albert y Annie no se habían percatado que los animales que se encontraban alrededor de ellos habían desaparecido, incluyendo a Pupee. De repente, Albert vio horrorizado cómo un león corría en dirección a Annie, y rápidamente la apartó a un lado, y salió al encuentro del animal.

Tal y como lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás en presencia de Candy, Albert trató de apaciguar a la criatura salvaje. "Tranquilo, amigo… yo también amo este lugar, y te respeto mucho… permíteme tocarte…" Mas no tuvo el mismo éxito que la primera vez, y Albert no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante la inevitable embestida del león… entonces sintió que algo lo empujaba con fuerza hacia un lado, cayendo de bruces sobre el césped. Cuando se volteó, no podía creer lo que tenía ante sí… una escena que parecía salida de una obra de teatro… Annie, su valiente Annie, y quien había reunido una extraordinaria fuerza para apartarlo del peligro, se encontraba frente a frente al león… y borbotones de sangre brotaban de una de sus costillas.

"¡¡ANNIE!!" Agarró un tronco tirado en el suelo. Annie se dio la vuelta, y sonrió con dulzura antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. _"¡Annie, no!"_ El león volvió a correr en dirección a Albert, y esta vez el angustiado hombre no fue tan complaciente… justo cuando el animal dio un brinco para atacarlo, Albert propinó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

La bestia cayó al suelo, también inconsciente, y por vez primera a Albert no le importó la posibilidad que un animal sufriera daño. Corrió al lado de Annie, y llevándola en brazos avanzó en dirección a la aldea. "¡Annie, no te mueras, resiste!"

Hubo una conmoción en el lugar al todos ver a Albert llegar corriendo con Annie en brazos. Sin contemplación alguna, la llevó a la cabaña de éste, y la depositó sobre su cama. De inmediato abrió el armario y saco de él vendas y una botella de alcohol. Recordó cómo Candy lo había curado de sus heridas luego que otro león lo hubiera atacado en Chicago, y sin pudor alguno rasgó parte de la blusa de Annie y comenzó a limpiar la profunda herida. Acto seguido, administró los vendajes. Una vez terminado, Albert no contuvo más su desesperación, y estalló en llanto… lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho…se había sobrepuesto a la pérdida de sus padres, a su habitual e impuesta soledad, al rechazo de Candy… pero Annie no…._ ¡Annie no!_ '¡Dios, haz que ella se salve!', pidió en silencio. Tocó la frente de la joven, por suerte no tenía fiebre, pero continuaba sin responder. "Annie, no te vayas, no quiero perderte. Nunca pensé que necesitaría tanto a alguien, muchos me necesitan…¡pero yo te necesito _a ti_! ¡Por lo que más quieras, reacciona!" Al no ver respuesta alguna, Albert continuó dando rienda suelta a sus sollozos.

"Albert…" murmuró Annie.

Albert alzó la cabeza estupefacto. "Annie, estás despierta… ¡estás despierta!" El hombre había bajado del cielo al infierno, y se encontraba de vuelta en la tierra.

"No llores, Albert… yo también te necesito…", dijo ella con debilidad.

"¿Entonces escuchaste lo que dije?"

"Pensé que era un sueño…", sonrió al tiempo que se retorcía de dolor. "Ahora veo que era real."

"¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!", exclamó Albert, riendo y llorando a la vez, y luego la miró con infinita ternura. "Todo es real, Annie. Volvamos a casa, a América, ya no tengo por qué alejarme de lo que soy ni de lo que siento… contigo a mi lado, me siento como en casa. Quiero ser tu realidad, Annie."

"¡Aaaalbert!" Ella no pudo evitar las ya ocasionales lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Pero esta vez no alcanzó a secarlas, pues sin previo aviso Albert unió sus labios a los de ella… y supo que también había llegado a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

PARTE X: Amigos otra vez

Los jardines, los corredores, los pacientes… nada había cambiado; como anticipando su llegada, el Hospital Santa Juana parecía recibir a Candy con los brazos abiertos, incluyendo a un apenado doctor Lenard, con quien se encontraba ahora en la oficina de este último. "¿Podrá disculparme por haberla despedido? Nunca antes había yo atentado contra mis propios principios éticos, y me he sentido muy mal desde entonces", dijo él.

"¿Usted me contrató nuevamente por lo que yo pueda aportar como enfermera o porque se siente culpable por haberme cesanteado de mis servicios?"

El doctor Lenard la miró sorprendido y respondió: "Ambas cosas, aunque la carta enviada por el señor Andley ayudó a reivindicarla a usted y sus credenciales… por lo visto el señor Andley es aún mas poderoso que el señor y la señora Leagan." Al parecer, no recordaba que Albert era nada menos que el paciente que tiempo antes él mismo había enviado al solitario cuarto cero.

"Así es, mucho más poderoso… aunque no dejo de sentirme incómoda por las circunstancias en las cuales regreso a mi trabajo."

"No debería, señorita White…soy yo quien le pide que nos dé otra oportunidad así como el honor de hacerla parte de nuestro equipo de enfermeras. Si desea, puede comenzar mañana mismo."

"¡Trato hecho!", exclamó ella con alegría, intentando con ello aliviar la vergüenza del galeno. "¡A primera hora nos vemos!"

"¿Ha pensado dónde va a vivir?"

"Regresaré al hospital… ya no hay razón por la cual deba rentar un departamento." Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Doctor Lenard… comprendo lo sucedido, y sé que no fue su intención haberme despedido. Puede contar con mis servicios nuevamente."

"No sabe la alegría que me da tenerla con nosotros nuevamente, señorita White. .. gracias por entender."

"Puede estar tranquilo, doctor Lenard", dijo ella, y salió de la habitación.

***

Conforme pasaban los días, Candy procuraba por todos los medios mantenerse ocupada con sus pacientes, asistiéndolos con regularidad incluso en sus horas de descanso, y de esta manera podía apartar su mente de Archie y de todo el tumulto de emociones que él había provocado en ella. ¿En qué momento ella había dejado de pensar en él como un amigo? ¿Y en qué momento le había faltado a Annie y a su promesa de ser amigas por siempre? No era de amigos traicionarla con pensamientos sobre quien fuera su novio.

Pensó en aquella tarde en la que Archie apenas había alcanzado a declarar su amor por Candy, y ella misma lo había instado a aceptar a Annie y el amor que ella le prodigaba. ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado entonces? Ahora viviría para siempre con la duda sobre lo que acontecía en el corazón del menor de los hermanos Cornwell.

¿Qué sentía Archie por ella en la actualidad? ¿Amistad, acaso? ¿O al igual que ella, confusión? Por momentos le daba la impresión que ahora Archie la trataba con agradable intimidad y su amistad se había vuelto mas profunda… pero no podía estar segura de ello.

"No estoy lista para amar de nuevo", se dijo en voz alta una noche mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de su cama, intentando dormir. "La última vez que lo hice, salí lastimada y esa herida me ha marcado profundamente… ¡tal vez para siempre!" Y no era para menos, pues los diarios no dejaban de reseñar el cada vez más cercano estreno de Romeo y Julieta en Chicago. Terry… 'Justo cuando pienso que lo he olvidado, siempre hay algo que lo trae de regreso a mi vida. Terry, ¿qué siento por ti realmente?'

Al día siguiente Candy se disponía a tomar un paseo en su día de descanso, cuando divisó un par de siluetas conocidas caminando en dirección a ella. No podía ser… tan pronto… "¡Annie! ¡Albert!", gritó, corriendo al encuentro de sus dos amigos.

"¡Caaandyyy!", exclamó Annie, con su particular tono de voz.

Ambas se abrazaron, Candy riendo… Annie llorando. "¡Annie, qué alegría verte, estás radiante! Y tú, Albert, ¿qué esperas para saludarme?"

"No quería interrumpir este momento exclusivo de mujeres", respondió él con una sonrisa, y extendió sus brazos para recibir a la enfermera.

Candy se refugió en el pecho de su amigo y padre adoptivo, y no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. "Albert, Annie… ¡no saben cuánto los he extrañado! Cerca de aquí hay un banco donde podemos sentarnos,¿ les parece bien?"

"Claro que sí, Candy", dijo Annie, abrazando a Albert por la cintura, y Candy vio cómo el la abrazaba también, y el desconcierto se apoderó de ella. '¿Qué está pasando aquí?', se preguntó.

Los tres tomaron asiento, y esta vez Candy advirtió el intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos. "Por sus caras de felicidad es evidente que tuvieron éxito en su encomienda."

"Así es", dijo Albert, y decidió ir al grano con Candy. Nunca había tenido secretos para con ella, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. "Candy, Annie y yo tenemos algo que decirte…"

"¿Necesitas hablar a solas con ella, amor?", preguntó Annie.

"Puedes quedarte, de todos modos ya tú y yo hablamos sobre esto y no tenemos nada que ocultar. Candy, antes de mi partida yo te había pedido que fueras mi esposa, y no aceptaste. ..¿pues sabes? Sin faltarte el respeto, ¡fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho! En África pude hacer un autodescubrimiento de mí mismo, y ahora sé con toda certeza que lo que había sentido por ti no había sido sino un espejismo, una ilusión recreada por mí en el momento en que más necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara a sobrellevar mi pasada crisis de salud."

"¿En serio piensas así?"

"No me malentiendas; no estoy menoscabando tus hermosas cualidades, sigues siendo una chica encantadora para mí. Lo que quiero decirte es que durante el viaje descubrí que el verdadero amor se puede encontrar en cualquier momento y en la más inusual de las circunstancias. Candy… Annie y yo somos novios."

Candy miró a Annie, quien se había ruborizado ante las palabras de su amado… y luego miró a Albert. "¿Es una broma, verdad? "

"No, Candy", habló su amiga. "Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero lo cierto es que en todo este tiempo yo creía estar enamorada de Archie… ahora comprendo que en lugar de un verdadero amor, yo había desarrollado una dependencia de él… dependencia que antes tenía contigo, con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, con mis padres… en esa dependencia utilicé a Archie y en medio de todo yo estaba segura de que lo amaba. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! No hice más que alejarme y de repente todo me quedó claro… yo me había hecho a la absurda idea de siempre depender de alguien a mi lado para ser feliz, de no valerme por mí misma… pero en África descubrí unas facetas de mí que yo misma desconocía. Aprendí a ser útil, a tomar riesgos, a enfrentar los peligros… y aunque no me propuse tener una relación nuevamente, no pude evitar enamorarme de Albert."

"Aún no puedo creer lo que me dicen", dijo Candy, y por vez primera se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera hablando con dos extraños y no con sus amigos.

"Sé que es muy difícil de comprender", interrumpió Albert. "Todo sucedió tan rápido… aún para nosotros. De lo que sí estamos seguros es de que esta vez nuestros sentimientos son reales."

Candy se apartó. "¿Y en dónde quedo yo, Albert?"

"¿Te molesta que Annie y yo estemos juntos, Candy?"

"No… es sólo que… Annie, todo este tiempo yo pensé que estabas sufriendo por Archie…"

"Lo hice, y me sobrepuse, como tú lo hiciste con Terry…" Annie se alarmó ante el casi imperceptible gesto de dolor que hizo su amiga, "¿… o no, Candy?"

"Supongo que sí."

"Candy", dijo Albert. "Creo saber lo que te inquieta. Temes que Annie y yo estemos tan concentrados en nosotros que vamos a hacerte a un lado y ya no nos preocuparemos por ti, ¿no es así?" Al ver la respuesta en los ojos de su amiga, avanzó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. De inmediato Candy se sintió protegida, y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

"Albert, Annie… ¡no quiero quedarme sola!"

Annie la abrazó también. "Nunca has estado sola, amiga. Lo que ocurre es que siempre has salido adelante por ti misma sin depender de nadie, y en ocasiones el destino te ha alejado de nosotros. Pero te prometo que nuestra amistad nunca cambiará, ¡ni tampoco la de Albert!" Ambos la abrazaron con más fuerza.

"Perdónenme…¡ todo esto es tan extraño para mí!"

"No tienes que disculparte", dijo Albert. "En tu lugar yo me hubiera quedado sin habla!"

Pero había algo en la mirada de Candy que preocupaba sobremanera a Annie; era como si su amiga llevara consigo una carga muy pesada…el peso de una culpa… "Albert, ¿recuerdas que a la vuelta de la esquina había un señor vendiendo helados? ¿Te gustaría comprar helados para todos?"

Albert captó el mensaje de su novia… necesitaba estar a solas con Candy. "¿De qué sabor lo prefieres?"

"Yo no quiero", dijo Candy.

"Yo prefiero uno de vainilla", dijo Annie.

"Está bien", dijo Albert, alejándose de las dos jóvenes.

Annie tomó las temblorosas manos de Candy entre las suyas, desconociendo a su amiga por completo. "¿Hay algo más que te preocupa, Candy?"

Candy no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y cuando al fin lo hizo, Annie pudo ver sus ojos verdes atormentados. "¡Annie, he sido una mala amiga!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No he estado tranquila estas últimas semanas… por un lado, tiemblo de pensar que muy pronto Terry va a estar en esta ciudad, y por el otro…¡Annie, estoy tan confundida!"

"Puedes confiar en mí, Candy."

"¡Después de lo que voy a decirte, lo dudo mucho!"

"Estaré preparada para lo que sea."

"Está bien", Candy tomó aire y lo soltó diciendo, "He estado pensando en Archie, más de lo que imaginas. Hemos estado más tiempo juntos, y pienso en él noche y día. Veo muchas cosas hermosas en él y… ¡Annie, siento que te he traicionado!" El llanto volvió a apoderarse de ella.

"Oh, Caaaandy…" Con su mano enjugó las lágrimas de su amiga, y comenzó a reír.

"¿Te ríes? ¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso si apenas acabo de decir que me gusta Archie?"

Annie dejo de reír. "Lo siento, Candy, mas que reírme de ti me reía de mi misma y de lo absurdo que fue haber estado con Archie. Candy, no me has traicionado, tú y Archie son libres de escoger con quién desean estar…"

"De todos modos no debí haberme fijado en el novio de mi amiga."

"Ya sabías que habíamos terminado, y estoy segura que de Archie y yo haber seguido juntos, hubieras respetado nuestra relación… Candy, soy yo quien está en deuda contigo, por tu amistad incondicional, no debí haber rechazado tu visita cuando terminé con Archie." Y al ver que Candy permanecía en silencio añadió: "Ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ti, pero por favor no le digas a Archie sobre esta conversación…"

"¿Qué es, Annie?"

"¿Recuerdas la carta que te envié? En ella te decía que había un hombre que esperaba por ti… ese hombre es Archie, Candy. Nunca dejó de amarte, y empiezo a creer que tú también lo amas."

"¿Me ama? ¿Archie ME AMA?", preguntó Candy con incredulidad.

"Sí… él siempre te ha amado, mas a mí no me importo, y continué amarrándolo a mí, sin importar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba pensando verlo para pedirle perdón… Candy, siempre has sido valiente, ¡no te cierres al amor! Sé que has tenido mala suerte, y no deseas volver a sufrir, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que comenzar de nuevo, y ya has comenzado a sanar, es sólo que aún no lo sabes."

Candy apenas escuchaba a su amiga. 'Me ama…¡ Archie me ama!', pensó con júbilo. De repente Chicago le parecía más resplandeciente, y la luz del sol era más brillante.

***

Horas más tarde, Annie y Albert se encontraban con Archie en la mansión Andley, y este último no podía creer que Annie lo saludara sin resentimientos…entonces la joven pareja contó a Archie lo acontecido en África, y Archie no salía de su asombro. "Tú y Albert… ¡es increíble! ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!"

"Gracias, Archie", dijo Annie, y mientras Albert y la tía Elroy preparaban un postre, decidió poner fin a la cadena de amargura que ella misma había creado. "Quiero pedirte perdón por la manera en que forcé las cosas… tenías razón cuando me dijiste que nuestro noviazgo no iba a conducir a ninguna parte y que casarnos hubiera sido un error…"

"¿Perdón? No tengo nada que perdonarte; ¡soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir! La decisión de ser novios no fue tomada únicamente por ti, Annie: ¡yo también estuve de acuerdo! Mi intención era no hacerte daño pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo empeoraban aún más las cosas. También te pido perdón por el modo tan abrupto con el que rompí contigo, debí tener mas tacto al hacerlo."

"Entonces estamos a mano, ¿verdad, Archie?"

"Sólo si tú me perdonas", contestó, pero al ver a Annie a los ojos, supo que ya lo había perdonado. "Gracias, Annie… pensé que no querías verme nunca más, y no aguantaba el cargo de conciencia. ¡Gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga!"

"Sólo hay algo que me resta por decir, Archie", interrumpió Annie. "Busca a Candy. Ella está confundida ahora, pero dale tiempo y veras cómo ella va a llegar hasta ti. Si tienes paciencia, vas a tener lo que siempre has deseado."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Archie estupefacto, y en eso llegaron Albert y la tía Elroy. ¡Qué enorme esfuerzo estaba haciendo ahora la tía abuela en llevarse bien con todos! Pero no era la tía abuela quien lo tenía desconcertado, sino las palabras de Annie… ¿quién mejor que Annie para conocer lo que sucedía con Candy? Su corazón palpitó como nunca antes lo había hecho… Candy y él juntos…y por primera vez desde que la conoció, Archie tuvo un presentimiento que esta vez las cosas entre él y Candy sí iban a cambiar después de todo.


	11. Chapter 11

PARTE XI: Cita con la verdad

Patty terminaba de impartir su lección de matemáticas a los niños del hogar de Pony, y al terminar envió a sus alumnos al patio en su hora de recreo. Fue la última en abandonar el aula que años atrás había sido improvisada por la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María…cuando lo hizo, Tom la esperaba en la sala principal.

El se puso de pie, sus largas piernas evidenciando la ardua faena en la granja del señor Steve. "¿Salimos a dar un paseo, Patty?"

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Aún no termino de dar clases."

"No tomará mucho tiempo."

"Está bien." Caminaron en silencio hasta la colina de Pony, y cuando llegaron sintieron una leve y agradable brisa gracias al frondoso Padre Árbol. "En todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a la colina de Pony. ¡Es tal y como Candy me había contado! En Londres había una colina muy parecida a ésta."

"Pero te apuesto a que no era la mitad de espectacular que la colina original."

"Esta colina es más tranquila, ¡pero se respira una paz!"

"¿Quieres saber lo que es respirar paz de verdad?", preguntó Tom. Y extendiendo su mano, le dijo: "¡Ven, vamos a trepar el árbol y sabrás a qué me refiero!"

"Ayyy… es que sólo una vez he trepado un árbol, y fue en el Colegio San Pablo…"

"Si lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo ahora. "

"¡Tengo miedo!" Pero al ver la mano de Tom aún extendida en dirección a ella, no pudo negarse. Tomó la mano del joven, y en un solo movimiento se sintió impulsada hacia arriba, y por instinto se aferró a la primera rama que había encontrado.

"¿Ves que no es tan difícil?", sonrió Tom, comenzando a escalar el tronco. "¡En menos de lo que imaginas, habrás trepado casi todo!"

"Tanto como todo esta difícil… ¡pero si es un desafío, acepto!"

Llena de energía alcanzó una segunda… tercera… cuarta rama. En esta última, se sintió fatigada y se recostó contra el tronco.

Tom la alcanzó rápidamente; su experiencia trepando árboles y realizando fuertes trabajos físicos se pusieron de manifiesto. Se sentó frente a ella. "Elegiste la rama más importante de todo el árbol."

"¿Por qué es la más importante?", preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Tom permaneció pensativo, y luego contestó: "Porque a través de él puedes mirar más allá de la colina y del hogar de Pony… puedes ver aquellas cosas que ya conoces y también las que no conoces, y estás tranquila porque desde aquí puedes apreciar todas las oportunidades que Lakewood puede ofrecerte."

Patty sólo lo miraba.

"Decías que en Londres Candy había seleccionado una segunda colina de Pony", continuó él. "Supongo que deseaba darse una oportunidad a sí misma estando lejos de su casa… y yo quiero que hagas tú lo mismo, Patty. Este es tu árbol de las oportunidades, y sueño con que algún día me conviertas en una de ellas."

Patty respiró largo y tendido. Aún estaba fresca en su memoria la tragedia de Stear; sin embargo, Candy también había sufrido la partida de Anthony y cuando menos se lo esperaba la vida de ésta había dado un inesperado giro cruzándola en el camino de Terry Grandchester. 'Se dio una oportunidad', pensó.

Recordó cuando unas noches atrás le había mencionado a su amiga la idea de que la imagen de Terry ya no permanecía en el corazón de ella, sino en su mente… y pensó que eso era precisamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo con la memoria de Stear.

"Es difícil decir adiós a algo que pudo haber sido hermoso", dijo finalmente en voz alta; y con resolución, alzó la cabeza mirando a Tom. "Pero prefiero vivir la realidad y no lo que ésta pudo haber sido. Sé que Stear lo entenderá… y yo también quiero darme una oportunidad. Aquí, con los niños, con el Padre Árbol… contigo."

Tom la contempló extasiado, y avanzó un poco para dar lo que para ella sería su primer beso. En eso, Patty recordó que debía regresar a clases. "¡Ya está por finalizar el tiempo de recreo!", exclamó.

"No te preocupes", dijo él, sin poder ocultar su orgullo por la pequeña chica que logró apoderarse de los corazones de todos los que habitaban en el hogar de Pony, y sin olvidar tampoco su fallido beso. "Ya habrá otra oportunidad."

***

Patty y Tom no eran los únicos que disfrutaban un rato de ocio. En los predios del Hospital Santa Juana, Candy admiraba el resto de la ciudad desde lo alto de un árbol.

"Archie", suspiró. "Tu seguridad… tu gentileza… tus creencias firmes…¿cómo no supe valorar todo eso?", se preguntaba una y otra vez. "Ahora veo por qué Annie se enamoró de ti. Ella vio tus cualidades primero que yo, y tú siempre me amaste. Archie…¡oh, Archie, cómo deseo verte!"

Y en la oficina de los Andley, Archie no lograba concentrarse en los asuntos que había encargado Albert. 'Tengo que dejar de verla por un tiempo. Dios,¡ es tan confuso estar cerca de ella! Annie cree que yo le gusto a Candy, pero es sólo una suposición. ¡Y yo no puedo ni quiero arriesgarme a que me rechace nuevamente!'

Tanto Candy como Archie estaban ajenos a la nueva maquinación de los hermanos Leagan, quienes en ese momento abandonaban la mansión Andley de Chicago y abordaban furiosos un carruaje que los llevaría de regreso a su estancia en Lakewood.

"¡No puedo creer que la tía abuela nos prohibiera verla hasta nuevo aviso!", exclamó Eliza. "¡Y todo por tu culpa, Neil! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre secuestrar a Candy haciéndote pasar por Terry!"

"¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sería Albert quien la rescataría?"

"De todos modos lo que hiciste fue estúpido… ahora debemos idear una forma de hacer pagar a Candy por toda esta humillación." Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Neil,¿ recuerdas por qué se formó la discusión con ella y Archie?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo. Candy y el imbécil de Cornwell se mostraron ofendidos al yo reclamarle a ella el no haber olvidado aún a ese actorcillo presumido."

"¡Exacto! ¿Y no te diste cuenta de algo más, hermanito?", sonrió Eliza con malicia.

"No se me ocurre otra cosa."

"¿No viste cómo se miraban Candy y Archie? En dos ocasiones he sido testigo de ese tipo de trato: mientras Candy estaba enamorada de mi Anthony… y cuando estuvo enamorada de Terry."

"¿Por qué Candy no puede simplemente estar tranquila, sin enamorarse de nadie más?", preguntó Neil con enfado.

"¿Aún te gusta, verdad?"

"Así es, pero no perderé mi dignidad por ella. Pero dime, ¿qué relación hay entre la presentación de Terry en Chicago y la amistad de Cornwell con Candy?"

"Neil, hoy leí los diarios… Terry ya se encuentra en Chicago."

"¿Y? Aun sigo sin entender."

"¿No te das cuenta? No podemos permitir que Candy y Archie estén juntos… ¡qué mejor manera de evitarlo que engañar a Candy para que salga al encuentro de Terry y así confundirla lo suficiente como para que no pueda estar con Archie!"

Neil abrió la boca perplejo. "¿Y por qué mejor no haces que Candy y Terry se encuentren realmente?"

Eliza volvió a sonreír. "Aquí es donde entras tú, hermanito. Tal y como lo hicieras antes, serás tú quien se reúna con Candy… y esta vez no habrá Albert ni Archie alguno que impidan que tomes venganza."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Haré que ustedes se encuentren en el más accesible, pero recóndito de los lugares, y conozco un amigo que puede darte las llaves para entrar a él. ¡En el teatro!"

***

Archie conducía de regreso a su casa, y no pudo evitar tomar la ruta en dirección al Hospital Santa Juana. 'No pienso verla', se dijo, 'pero al menos puedo ver el hospital mientras manejo y puedo imaginarla en los jardines o atendiendo con amor a uno de sus pacientes…'

Pasaba frente a la entrada del hospital cuando vio a Candy en el umbral. Al principio pensó fingir no verla, pero ella lo vio primero, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que estacionarse.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco, y casi saltó de alegría al verlo… entonces recordó el contenido del telegrama que acababa de recibir justo cuando terminaba sus labores.

"¿Adónde te llevo, Candy?", preguntó Archie casualmente, y una creciente tensión se generaba entre ellos. "Tengo entendido que tu departamento esta aquí dentro del hospital."

"Sólo demos un paseo, por favor… ", murmuró Candy. Montó el coche, y mientras viajaban Archie advirtió que Candy no paraba de temblar. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Ella movió la cabeza. "No, Archie. Pero por favor, no digas nada. Sólo conduce, por favor."

Recorrieron un largo camino por toda la ciudad, y hablaron sobre diversos temas, entre ellos el noviazgo de Annie y Albert… pero Candy estaba ausente, como si estuviera en estado de shock. Ante la palidez de su amiga, Archie condujo de regreso al hospital.

Una vez frente a la entrada, Archie tomó la mano de Candy, y al igual que en el Colegio San Pablo, decidió tomar el riesgo de revelar sus sentimientos, aunque ello significase cometer el más grave error de su vida. "Candy, he estado por decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, y ahora te veo tan triste que ya no puedo permanecer callado. Candy, aún te amo, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré."

Ella sólo lo observó, y por un momento Archie se preguntó si acaso Annie había intervenido.

"Archie", dijo Candy llena de emoción, "cualquier otro día tu confesión me habría convertido en la más feliz de todas las mujeres, y es que no puedo negar que me gustas…que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y si no te lo había dicho antes era porque me sentía culpable con respecto a Annie… pero algo sucedió hoy." Extrajo el telegrama de su bolso entregándoselo a Archie. "Puedes leerlo y sabrás a qué me refiero."

Archie leyó el telegrama, y su mundo se vino nuevamente abajo:

_CANDY: TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. ESPERAME MAÑANA A LAS DOS EN PUNTO EN EL TEATRO… TERRY._

Dobló el telegrama y lo devolvió a su destinataria. "Debes ir, Candy…"

"¿Cómo que debo ir? ¡Terry y yo hemos terminado, no tenemos nada que hablar!"

"Por el contrario, aún guardas mucho dolor porque no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar."

"Sería como volver a abrir la herida, Archie…"

"Sé que no será fácil, pero sólo así podrás aclarar las dudas que hay en tu corazón. Sobre Terry… y sobre mí. "

***

Al día siguiente, Candy estaba parada frente a la puerta principal del teatro donde habría de presentarse _Romeo y Julieta_… y el mismo estaba cerrado. '¡No puedes hacerme esto Terry!', se dijo con enfado. '¡No después que me concedieran el día libre!', y caminó en dirección a la parte trasera del edificio, cuyas puertas también estaban cerradas. Fue entonces cuando vio una escalera en una delas paredes. '¿Adónde me llevará?', se preguntó Candy. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a subir la escalera con la misma naturalidad con la que acostumbraba trepar árboles. '¡Es más sencillo de lo que parece! '

Luego de lo que pareciera una eternidad, Candy alcanzó el último peldaño y subió a la azotea del edificio, y como era de esperarse, vio la salida de emergencia. 'De seguro está cerrada', pensó. Sin embargo, decidió caminar en dirección a la puerta, ¡y para su sorpresa la misma estaba abierta! Sin titubeos, entró y rápidamente bajó las escaleras en busca de Terry.

No se había percatado que al otro lado de la azotea una silueta la observaba detenidamente.

***

En las grandes escaleras ubicadas en la entrada al teatro, Archie Cornwell se mostraba preocupado. 'Algo me decía que tenía que estar aquí…ahora el teatro está cerrado y sabe Dios dónde está Candy. ¿Dios, qué debo hacer? Ahora no sé si mi Candy está a salvo, de todos modos ella no sabe que estoy aquí…'

No sabía que desde lo alto del edificio alguien lo estaba observando.

***

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Candy no tuvo dificultad encontrando el camino que la conduciría al escenario, donde seguramente la esperaría Terry. Aun quedaba intacta en su memoria la noche del estreno de _El Rey Lear_ y de todos los intentos que había hecho Candy en conseguir un asiento desde el cual pudiera apreciar la actuación del entonces novel actor.

Tras bambalinas, Neil sonreía en su interior mientras colocaba las llaves del teatro en uno de sus bolsillos. 'Seguramente bajaste por la azotea. ¡Sigue sufriendo, amante de los establos, no sabes lo que te espera!' De repente sintió que lo agarraban por el hombro, y antes que Neil se diera cuenta, estaba recibiendo un poderoso puño en el ojo… el golpe propinado había sido de tal magnitud que Neil no alcanzó a ver a su contrincante… cayó inconsciente al suelo no sin antes llamar a la autora de sus días…"Mamáaaa……"

***

'Esto está muy extraño', pensó Candy. Por impulsivo que fuera Terry, él nunca le haría bromas de este tipo, mucho menos luego de haber terminado con ella. Aguardó unos minutos, hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe, y luego silencio. 'Debió haber sido mi imaginación… ¡aún le temo a los fantasmas!', se dijo.

Segundos después, el silencio continuaba reinando en el gran auditorio. Candy caminó en dirección al corredor no sin antes gritar: "Mocoso insolente, ¡por tu culpa estoy completamente sola aquí y tendré que salir por la azotea nuevamente! ¡Me concedieron el día libre por ti, mocoso engreído!"

"Yo en tu lugar no diría eso, Tarzán pecosa…", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Candy se volteó, y la espera había terminado. De entre las bambalinas emergía, con mirada altiva pero atónita, la figura de Terry Grandchester.


	12. Chapter 12

PARTE XII: Te vi, pero no te miré

Contra sus propias expectativas, Candy conservó la calma. De nada serviría mostrarse ansiosa pues no tenia idea de por qué Terry la había citado. "¡Por fin apareces! " Cruzó los brazos. "¡Más vale que se trate de algo importante porque esto no es precisamente una plaza pública!"

Terry la miró desconcertado. "Tal vez el haber subido a la azotea te dejó un poco mareada, porque no sé de qué me hablas… aunque viniendo de una experta en peripecias como tú, deberías estar acostumbrada a esa clase de actividades", dijo, sonriendo irónicamente.

"¿Cómo que no sabes de qué te hablo? Tú mismo me citaste, aquí traigo el telegrama…"

"No creo que sea necesario verlo, pues creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto… detrás del telón se encuentra Neil Leagan y en cuanto él despierte no aguantará el dolor de cabeza. Sólo Dios sabe qué intenciones tenía contigo."

"¿Neil? ¿Y por qué él haría algo semejante?" Evitó mencionar el desagradable encuentro en la desocupada villa.

"¿Acaso has hablado con él o con su venenosa hermana últimamente? Si lo hiciste, encontrarás la respuesta."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Acostumbro ensayar en la azotea antes de cada presentación. Lo que no me explico es cómo Neil obtuvo las llaves para entrar al teatro; yo mismo no puedo entrar a menos que use la misma escalera por la cual subiste… y para suerte de ambos la salida de emergencia en la azotea estaba abierta, eso también debes agradecérselo a Leagan."

"Eso significa que perdí mi tiempo."

"No lo hiciste… de hecho, este encuentro ha sido accidental pero necesario", admitió, mirándola a los ojos. Trató de ver en ella la chispa que siempre había admirado, y ciertamente Candy no había cambiado, era la misma chica alegre y parlanchina que lo había conquistado… pero aún no alcanzaba a ver en los ojos de ésta el brillo que solía delatarla en cada uno de sus momentos juntos.

Candy sabía a qué se refería Terry… y él tenía razón. Hacía falta regresar al pasado y encontrarse mutuamente en su universo paralelo. Preguntó: "¿Cómo has estado… y cómo está Susana?"

"Susana está bien, dentro de su condición. Y en cuanto a mí… como ves, no puedo quejarme. La compañía Stratford ha recorrido todo el país… sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de presentarnos en Chicago."

"He leído sobre ti en los diarios, y las críticas han sido excelentes. Te felicito, Terry.", dijo con sinceridad. Comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con él como en los viejos tiempos… pero aún le faltaba por dilucidar el estado de sus sentimientos. .. al menos su corazón no daba brincos como antaño ni sentía la euforia que siempre presentaba cuando él estaba a su lado. 'Debe ser que he madurado', pensó.

"Yo por mi parte me enteré de la identidad de Albert, y leí sobre la ruptura del elegante con la tímida, como también sobre la muerte del inventor. Debió ser muy difícil para la gordita."

"Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty… ¿y cuántas veces tendré que decirte que Patty no es ninguna gordita?" Sintió que se sonrojaba al nombrar a Archie.

"Como sea… hubiese querido estar allí ante todos esos acontecimientos. Has tenido pruebas muy difíciles estos últimos tiempos, Candy."

"¿Te refieres a mis amigos o a nosotros?"

"A ambas cosas." Avanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo, pues percibió una distancia nunca antes experimentada entre ellos. Por un lado, hablaban con la misma cordialidad y camaradería de siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero por el otro… faltaba algo en el aire, y él temía saber qué era. Se trataba de aquello a lo que ella había renunciado y que él había dejado escapar. 'La perdí', se dijo, '… ahora sí la perdí para siempre.'

"Hay temas que no se deben volver a discutir, Terry."

"Pues yo pienso lo contrario… no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar luego de… la noche del estreno". Bajó la cabeza. "No te preocupes, no es mi intención reiniciar lo que por voluntad propia terminamos, pero antes que abandones el teatro quiero que sepas que a pesar que voy a cumplir mi palabra a Susana, tú eres la mujer que amo y a la que amaré siempre."

La tomó desprevenida. .. era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que él confesaba a viva voz que la amaba. Pero si grande había sido su asombro, mayor fue su sorpresa al escucharse a sí misma diciendo: "Yo también te amé." Te amé… ¿qué había querido decir con eso?

Terry no disimuló una mueca de dolor ante la frase mas añadió: "Supongo que ya me habrás olvidado, pero lo que en realidad quiero decirte, y he querido decírtelo hace tiempo, es que no debes sentirte culpable de lo ocurrido. Quiero quitarte ese peso de encima, Candy. No niego que tuviste la más noble de las intenciones al hacerte a un lado, pero si estoy con Susana es porque así lo he decidido. Por un tiempo estuve sumido en una profunda depresión, pues me negaba a aceptar la gran responsabilidad que había asumido… y traté de buscarte. Fue entonces cuando Albert me encontró, y me convenció de lo equivocado que estaba… a lo lejos, ambos te observábamos. A pesar de la gran tristeza que debías llevar adentro, mostrabas una entereza envidiable, y decidí afrontar mis decisiones con la misma resolución con que tú asumiste tu pena."

"¿Tú estuviste en Chicago… buscándome?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Así es. Y ahora que lo pienso, lo mejor fue no haber salido a tu encuentro. El verme hubiera sido una gran impresión para ti y sólo hubiera agravado las cosas."

"Tú también has sufrido mucho", dijo Candy, y de inmediato pensó, 'Como Archie, él también ha sufrido…' Fue entonces cuando sintió como si un velo le hubiera sido arrancado de los ojos. Terry, el Terry que siempre había admirado, se había convertido con el paso de los años en uno de sus mejores amigos… echaría de menos sus pláticas, sus alegrías, sus frustraciones… mas no su amor. Ahora le quedaba todo claro… había amado a un hombre intensamente, y le fue arrebatado de la faz de la tierra. Al otro lo amó con todo su ser, y el destino le había jugado una mala pasada… y ambas veces Candy se había sentido morir en vida quedando sola con sus recuerdos. Y aferrándose al recuerdo de Terry, ella no correría peligro alguno en arriesgar su corazón una vez más. Trató de controlar las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus pupilas, pues se estaba despidiendo de un buen amigo.

"Ahora comprendo a mi padre cuando abandonó a mi madre. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. Siempre estuve en contra de sus acciones, y terminé siguiendo su ejemplo. Quiero liberarte, Candy… que seas libre para amar sin remordimientos. Aquella noche de la separación nos prometimos el uno al otro ser felices. Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no fallarte, y espero que seas feliz tú también", concluyó con gran emoción en sus ojos. Muy a su pesar, estaba cerrando el capítulo de su vida con Candy, para el bien de ella, y así estar en paz consigo mismo.

"Te extrañaré, Terry… espero que algún día nos encontremos nuevamente…"

"Puedes comenzar viéndome actuar en la noche de estreno. Sólo ver mi actuación, no tienes que buscarme más tarde."

Ella no lo había contemplado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía como si le hubiera sido quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Con sus palabras, Terry la había dejado libre. "¡Claro que sí! De sólo pensar que me vestiría como toda una dama y caminando del brazo de…" ¡Archie! El corazón que había permanecido dormido comenzó a galopar sin control ni rumbo. Entonces divisó un bulto acostado sobre el piso tras bambalinas. "¿ Qué haremos con él, Terry?"

"¿Qué te parece si aviso a sus fabulosos padres así como a Robert Hathaway? Es un hecho que tenemos una manzana podrida en la compañía."

"Me parece buena idea." Y sin decir más, caminó en dirección al corredor que la llevaría al vestíbulo principal del teatro. Escuchó a Terry decir a sus espaldas: "Por cierto, dile al elegante que si continúa esperando afuera como lo hace se le entumecerán los huesos y se le paralizará el rostro."

"¿ARCHIE? ¿Archie está aquí?"

Terry permaneció en silencio un largo rato, y luego dijo: "Aquellos días en el Colegio San Pablo… yo realmente lo admiraba, y ahora lo admiro más por haber tenido la valentía de ir en contra de los dictámenes sociales y seguir su propio corazón. Lo admiro… y lo envidio." Y al ver a Candy con los ojos abiertos de par en par, añadió: "Creo ya saber la razón por la cual me tenía tan mala voluntad en el colegio. Candy, ¿recuerdas cuando en el Festival de Mayo te sorprendí cambiando tu vestimenta de Romeo por la de Julieta? ¿Recuerdas lo que yo dije entonces?"

"Cómo olvidarlo… tus palabras fueron, _Te vi, pero no te miré_."

"Pues ya es hora de que no lo veas… sino que lo mires." Se intercambiaron miradas. Y es que el siempre acertivo Terry había dado en el clavo una vez más, y ambos sabían a quién se refería. Tanto la conocía Terry, que podía ver la trasparencia de su alma e incluso prever el rumbo de su vida. "Si Leagan fue lo suficientemente torpe, lo cual no dudo, debió haber dejado la puerta principal abierta."

"¿Qué harás tú?"

"Recogeré este saco de papas llamado Neil y una vez esté fuera de aquí retomaré mis ensayos no sin antes haber reportado la situación a los Leagan y a Robert Hathaway", sonrió. Ya todo estaba dicho.

Candy miró por última vez a quien una vez fuera el gran amor de su vida… pero los amores cambian, al igual que las personas. "Adiós, Terry…" Se dio media vuelta, y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal lo escuchó decir con voz casi inaudible: "Adiós, Candy."

Cuando Terry vio a Candy desaparecer de su vista, su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Muy bien, Grandchester…", se dijo en voz alta, mientras caminaba en dirección a Neil, "… terminó la función." Y antes que Candy atravesara la puerta a través de la cual saldría en pos de su nueva vida, los ojos del joven duque estaban llenos de lágrimas.

***

_Había estado en un tempestuoso mar, y ella naufragaba en busca de una isla… la veía a lo lejos, pero por más que trataba de llegar a la orilla, nadaba en contra de la corriente. Entonces el mar se calmó, y la marea había bajado._

***

Archie comenzaba a impacientarse. Si Candy estaba dentro del teatro, ¡ya era hora que hubiera salido! De repente pensó en la posibilidad que Neil y Eliza le hubieran jugado una trampa a la joven enfermera. Y ya cuando estaba a punto de mandar su capacidad de autocontrol al diablo, vio a Candy parada al pie de las escaleras del teatro, una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar si ella había regresado o no al lado de Terry… corrió hacia ella con la gran felicidad de saberla a salvo. "Candy, ¡qué alegría verte bien! Estaba tan preocupado por…" No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Con una risa incontenible, Candy saltó en brazos de Archie, rodeando la cintura del joven con sus piernas, y antes que él pudiera emitir alguna protesta, aprisionó el cuello de él con sus brazos, y unió su boca con la suya, en lo que habría de ser la culminación de un gran ciclo de vida para ambos… y Archie recibió gustoso el beso de su amada.

Ella se apartó. "Te amo, Archie… no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió… en mi mente ya no tengo ninguna duda. ¡Quiero ser parte de tu vida como quiero que tú seas parte de la mía!"

"Candy", dijo él con seriedad, "Hay algo que debo decirte. Una vez te comenté que mi sueño era convertirme en abogado, y es posible que deba irme a estudiar lejos… aún desconozco el lugar, pero es probable que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Te amo, Candy, y si me aceptas yo seré tu realidad… ¿podrás esperarme?"

"¡Esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor! Pero con una condición…"

"¿De qué se trata?", rió Archie a la vez que separaba a Candy de su abrazo poniéndola en pie.

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase, ¡nunca dejaremos de ser amigos!"

"Hasta el final…", la miró con todo el amor que le tenía reservado, "…hasta el final."

Archie y Candy caminaron abrazados rumbo a su destino. Lo que alguna vez fuera el sueño de ella se había derrumbado, pero Archie era real… sin soberbia ni pretensiones, poco a poco él se había adueñado de su corazón hasta convertirse en su mundo y su respiración. Archie no era lo que había soñado, era mejor… con la dulzura de Anthony… la sabiduría de Albert… la pasión y sentido del deber de Terry… Archie era como todos ellos… y no era ninguno. Sí, Archie era mucho más que un sueño. Juntos, harían de su amor una hermosa realidad.

FIN


End file.
